Crazy About DP Drabbles
by DPcrazy
Summary: I've seen tons of these hanging around, so I decided to start one of my own. I usually write these when I get writer's block, so some of them might resemble my other stories or be outtakes. No tragedy, but possibly agnst. Rated for freedom. No cursing.
1. Runaway

**Okay, I have a million of these on my computer that I made for practice. So, I decided to make a one-shot collection, too. There will be no tragedy, probably some angst, though. Danny may seem OOC in several of these. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: When a little boy decides to run away from home, will he meet someone that may just change his mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny was completing his usual patrol when he noticed a small boy running down a street with a suitcase in hand. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and tan cargo pants. He also had messy red hair. Curiously, Danny invisibly began to follow a few feet behind the boy. After following him for a minute, Danny came to a conclusion; he was running way. Danny sped up a little so that he was flying right next to the boy. He turned himself visible.

"You wouldn't happen to be running away from home, would you?" Danny questioned with a tint of concern.

The boy looked completely shocked at how Danny Phantom had suddenly appeared. Also, that he had come up to _him_. He stopped running.

"I…I…What's it matter to you?" He asked bitterly.

Danny landed on the ground. "Your parents are going to be very worried about you." Danny stated.

"I don't care! I hate them!" The boy screamed.

"You don't mean that." Danny smirked.

"Yes, I do! They grounded me for getting home ten minutes late!" The boy argued.

"They were probably just worried. All parents worry about their kids, it's like, a rule." Danny countered kindly.

"Well, they shouldn't! I'm twelve; I'm old enough to take care of myself!" The boy complained.

"Well, maybe, but everyone needs a little help every now and then." Danny argued calmly.

"You don't!" The boy fought back.

"Yes, even I do. If I didn't have my friends, I wouldn't be here right now." Danny stated.

"I still don't want to go back." He pouted.

"Well, I can't force you to back. Just think about what I said, though."

The boy looked down for a moment, actually thinking.

"You think that they'll really miss me?" He asked.

"I **know** they will. Parents only do what they do because they love you." Danny replied.

"I guess that I should go back." The boy concluded.

"It's your choice." Danny stated.

The boy looked up. "I'm going back."

"Need a ride?" Danny offered.

"Oh…um…please?" The boy inquired.

Danny wrapped his arm firmly around the twelve-year-old and lifted them off, the younger still holding his suitcase. The boy looked scared for a moment.

Danny laughed a little. "Just hold on tight. It's actually pretty fun once you get used to it."

Danny made sure that they didn't fly too far above the ground, but it was high enough so that they could see the wonderful view.

"Woah, this is awesome!" The kid remarked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Danny agreed. "Which one's your house?"

"Um, that one." The boy replied, pointing to a two-story brick building. He was a little sad that the flight was almost over.

"Okay then, get ready for the landing." Danny warned.

The ghost began to slowly descend. He landed them on the front porch. The boy seemed a little dizzy.

Danny gave a slight chuckle. "I guess flying can kind of do that to you if you're not used to it."

"Um, thanks." The twelve-year-old thanked.

"No problem. I have to go now and I think that you've already worried your parents enough." Danny concluded.

With that, the teenage ghost flew off. The boy watched his hero leave for a moment before turning and opening the door.

"David!" His Mom exclaimed in relief, rushing up to give him a hug.

She began to smother him in kisses and hug the life out of him. Any tighter and he'd be a ghost like Danny Phantom.

"You had us worried sick, son." His Dad commented, walking up to him.

"But I thought you guys were mad at me?" 'David' asked.

"Honey, we only grounded you because we care. We didn't want anything to happen to you." His Mom responded.

"Really? That's exactly what Danny Phantom said." David stated.

"Danny Phantom?" His Dad asked.

"Yeah. While I was running away, he found me and told me that I was going to make you guys so worried and that you probably only grounded me because you cared." David responded.

"Smart kid." David's Dad commented.

"Well, if you ever see him again, tell him I said thank you." His Mom told the boy.

David smiled. "I will."

"Now, go to bed. It's late." His Mom ordered.

* * *

That night, before David went to bed, he leaned out his window and gazed at the stars. 

"Thanks." He thanked, meaning it to be for Danny Phantom.

David climbed in to bed. Unknown to him, a certain invisible ghost boy floated outside his window.

"You're welcome." Danny whispered.


	2. Alone

**This is my first attempt at POV. Well, I've practiced it before, but this is the first time I've used in in fan fiction writing.**

**Warning: EXTREMELY angsty.**

**Summary: Danny reflects on a horrible event that has just happened.**

* * *

I sat there…alone. The hard stone pressed against my skin and there was an eerie cold all around me, but I didn't care. I buried my head in my knees, trying to hold back the sobs that I could feel creating a lump in my throat. I'd only look up to glare at the passing spectator, causing them to back off in fear of me. Besides that, there wasn't much to see. It was just green everywhere. It went on forever. The Ghost Zone.

The events from the past few days scorched my mind and scarred my very soul as they re-played themselves in my head.

_"You're going down, you freak!"_

_"He didn't do anything wrong!"_

_"He's a freak! He needs to be destroyed!"_

_"With all of his power, who knows what he could do to us!"_

_"Goodbye, ghost punk."_

_"Danny, no!"_

_"No, not my baby boy. Not him."_

_"I can't believe it. He's gone."_

Those words, they echoed mercilessly. There were picture's that accompanied them, too. Quite frankly, I'm not sure which was worse. Of course, there was still that promise. It seemed hardly valid, but it was the only thread of hope I had left.

_"Don't worry, honey. We're going to straighten all of this out and then we're going to find you and bring you back home. And Danny, I…"_

Her voice had been cut off. My phone had gone dead. I cursed myself over and over for not charging it. I wished that I could have heard my mother's last words to me, but that wish was demolished.

Thinking of my Mom's missing words and the past events only made me cry harder. The memories hurt so much that it almost felt like physical pain. Of course, it was only a moment later that I glanced down at my arm and realized that there was a burn mark on it from the Guys in White's weapons. Oh. That's where that sharp stab of pain was coming from. But I still say that the burns and cuts failed in comparison to the memories.

It all happened so fast. But it was over now. Everything I loved was long gone. Out of my reach.

And now; I was alone.

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out, here's the basic story:**

**Everyone found out that Danny was half-ghost and the Guys in White instantly rushed over with guns at the ready. After managing to knock Danny up a bit, Danny escaped, running away from the town he called home. While he was flying, his Mom called him on his cell-phone, promising to fix the problem and bring him home. After trying to find a new town to hide in, he realized that both his human and ghost half-were too easily recognised and that the whole world must know, leaving him no where to hide _on earth_. So, he decided to flee to the Ghost Zone. At the begining of this one-shot, he is sitting on one of the floating islands while ghosts occasionally pass him, but back off after he glares at them. After all, Danny is someone you wouldn't want to mess with when he's in a bad mood. Through the rest of the story, he is remembering what happened and wondering if his friends and family will be able to fulfil his mother's promise.**


	3. Angel

**To give you a break after my little angst burst in the previous drabble, I wrote this.**

**Summary: A little girl's thoughts on Danny Phantom.**

* * *

In a small house, a red-haired, teal-eyed mother was tucking in her little blond-haired, teal-eyed daughter.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, Sweetie?" The mother responded.

"Do you think that Danny Phantom's a ghost?" The young child inquired.

"Yes." The woman replied simply, confusion tinting her voice.

"I don't." The girl stated.

"What do _you_ think he is?" The mother asked politely.

"I think he's an angel." The little girl answered with a certainty in her small voice.

"Maybe he is, honey. Maybe he is." The woman said. "Goodnight, Amber."

The mother left, leaving Amber in the dark of her small pink room. She rolled over and smiled, taking a picture out from under her pillow. It was a crudely drawn picture of Danny Phantom with wings and a halo.

"I _know_ you're an angel." Amber whispered before tucking the picture back under her pillow and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know, you were all expecting Danny to be smiling outside her window, but then he'd have been eavesdropping which is not a good thing for a hero to do. And it's not very probable that Danny would have been looking into that specific little girl's window.**


	4. AaaM OUTTAKE

**This is an alternated chapter from my story "Adventures after a Mistake." If you have not read it, you will be confused.**

**It is Part 3 of Publicly Infamous.**

**Warning: TRUEPHAN, no, this is not some villinous plot to lure you into reading the story.**

* * *

That night, Jake headed off to sleep with a heavy mind. He lay under his black covers in his black bed. He stared up at his ceiling in deep thought.

"What's happening to me? It just doesn't make sense. Attacking without meaning to, not remembering anything, all of it! What if it happens again? I…I could hurt someone. I guess I'll have to figure it out tomorrow." He thought.

He closed his eyes, huddled under his blankets, as if to hide from the horrible thoughts, and drifted off to an unpeaceful sleep. Only moments after he had fallen into his slumber, he jolted upright. His violet eyes fixated themselves straight ahead of him and the boy stared with a blank expression. Jake climbed out of bed and stood stiffly. He let black rings travel up and down his body. His black pajamas formed into a black and red jumpsuit, his bare feet were covered with red boots and his hands with matching gloves. As the ring moving upward reached his head, his face and now flaming black hair were covered in bandanas (black for his face, red for his hair). All that remained visible now were his currently glowing red eyes, which seemed empty. He was no longer Jake Fenton, son of the Famous Danny Fenton/Phantom, but Shadow, misunderstood ghost.

Shadow turned himself intangible and flew out his bedroom wall, silently heading for an ally way. He landed once again in the deserted passage. He walked slowly forward as he had last time. A starry figure appeared once again.

"You have failed me, my sleepwalker." Hissed Nocturn disappointedly.

"I apologize, my master." Jake said emotionlessly, bending down on one knee and bowing his head.

"See that it does not happen again. Now, I have a new task for you. I would like you take this device and use it to attain the dreams of those pathetic humans." The ghost handed Shadow a small, sleek, handheld device with a red button on it. "But in order for it to work, I need them to be asleep. Do anything to make sure that happens, knock them out if you have. Lastly, eliminate anyone who gets in your way. I will not accept failure again. Now go." Nocturn dismissed.

Shadow obediently flew off to complete his mission.

He spotted a car on the road containing a few passengers. As commanded, he flew down to it. The riders screamed as they saw him, but it was only short lived, for Shadow had aimed a concentrated beam at them, rendering them unconscious. He absentmindedly removed the device and aimed it at the unconscious passengers. A green mist escaped from their foreheads and was sucked into the machine. Shadow exited the car and moved onto the next house. The residents were already asleep, so it made his job easy.

After a few more houses, Shadow arrived at his own. He entered the household as he was commanded to do. He flew into his sister's room. She wasn't in her bed.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A voice demanded from behind him.

He turned around to find Abby glaring at him in Phantom form with piercing green eyes and crossed arms, floating above the ground slightly.

"My mission." He replied in a toneless voice. He lunged at her, fist glowing deathly red.

She turned herself intangible, letting his hand pass harmlessly through her.

"And what would that be?" She questioned in irritation, dodging all of his attempts.

"Collect." He answered in a very uninformative way.

"Abby, are you alright?" Danny yawned as he walked through the door tiredly to check on his daughter.

Danny halted as he took in the sight before him.

"What's going on?!" he demanded.

"Shadow's on the loose again." Abby informed, striking her opponent with a green ghost ray.

Shadow countered it with his own red ghost ray. It obliterated Abby's and continued on to attack the ghost girl. She screamed as she fell to the floor unconscious. Shadow's eyes glowed with triumph.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and created a shield around the expressionless ghost. Shadow thrusted himself at the sides of the green shield in an attempt to break free.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny interrogated.

"It is orders." Shadow answered in monotone.

"What orders?" Danny continued.

Shadow kept attacking the side of the shield. "Master's orders. Must collect." The dark-looking ghost teen replied in the same tone.

Shadow let out a large amount of energy in one explosive move. Danny's shield had been destroyed and Shadow was free, but before he could move, Danny grabbed him and phased him outside before he did any damage. Danny let go of the other ghost when they were outside and the two became tangible.

"Collect what?" Danny inquired.

Shadow remained unresponsive, but instead, blasted Danny with a red ghost ray. Danny moved out of the way. The bolt of energy continued moving and ended up hitting a car. The car alarm went off. There were series of beeps and wails issued by the vehicle. Danny looked back at Shadow, who had stopped fighting suddenly. The ghost appeared to be mesmerized for a second before shaking his head wildly like someone would to wake themselves up. He looked up as his eyes began to focus. He appeared to be snapping out of some sort of trance.

"Huh? What happened?" He questioned to no one in particular. He absentmindedly rubbed his head. He looked down to see that he was in midair. "Ahhh!" He screamed in surprise, momentarily losing control of his flight and wobbling slightly. Not noticing Danny, he surveyed the area and spotted the scorched car and heard the alarm echoing through the otherwise quiet night. "Oh, great, it happened _again_." He moaned sarcastically.

"What happened again?" A curious voice asked.

Shadow jumped a little in the air from the startle. He frantically followed the voice to find his father floating there.

"I wish I knew." Shadow replied sardonically, yet mysteriously.

He dramatically flew off into the night. Danny just stared after him in confusion.

"I can't believe it happened again!" Shadow moaned to himself in disbelief. "I _definitely_ can't go home now, not if there's a chance I'll lose control. Ugh! And I _still_ can't remember anything!"

The knowledge-less ghost flew on for a while until he reached an area that looked like it was safe to land in. It was a fountain at the park. The area was abandoned because it was so late into the night. Shadow landed on the edge of the still fountain. He sat sadly and stared at his reflection in the calm water. It seemed to haunt him. Sadly, he removed the bandanas. He stared down depressingly into the water; it mocked him. He gazed at his appearance. His now loose flaming black hair flared wildly around his head. His red eyes looked menacing, but held his sadness in them. His currently uncovered tan face showed nothing but despair. His saddened look flashed to one of fury as he slashed at the water, disrupting the image.

"The thing about reflections, they always show the truth, even if you don't like it." A comforting voice said out of the dark. Shadow didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

Shadow heard soft footsteps approaching him. He paid no mind. He just absentmindedly stared at his reforming image. He shifted his head away as the tall ghostly figure sat down next to him.

"The other thing about reflections…they only show the outside." The voice continued kindly.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked sadly as he did all he could to keep his face looking away from his father's.

"I just figured that you could use someone to talk to." Danny told him calmly.

"Well maybe I don't." Shadow continued.

"Or maybe you need to." Danny argued calmly.

Shadow sighed, giving in. He knew how hard-headed and persistent his Dad could be. "Did you follow me?"

"No, but I thought I'd find you here." Danny replied in the same mellow tone.

"Why?" Shadow asked. How did his Dad know that he'd be here?

"Because I remember coming here and doing the exact same thing when I was your age." Danny explained.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Shadow questioned.

"Doing what?" The larger ghost questioned in confusion.

"Comparing me to you. You keep saying stuff about when you were my age." The young ghost responded.

"I don't know. I guess it just seems like you're going through a lot of the same things that I did when I was 14." Danny answered.

"No. I'm not. I'm not like you." Shadow said sadly before flying into the air. He tied his bandanas back around his face. No one was like him. No one would want to be.

* * *

**Go ahead, bash me for posting this.**


	5. Darkness of my Mind: Monday

**Part one of a four or five part drabble series.**

**Summary: There's something...something in the back of Danny's mind. And he's pretty sure that he doesn't like it.**

* * *

Today was, at first, just like any other day for Danny. He was walking down the halls with Sam and Tucker when Dash showed up.

"Hey, Fen-turd. Do you know what time it is?" Dash sneered.

"Time for me to turn around and run the other direction." Danny replied, knowing that that's what he had to say. Sure, he could beat the crud out of Dash if he really wanted to, but he had to keep up appearances. Wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"Nope. It's time for your daily pounding." The bully announced, grabbing Danny by the shirt and pushing him against a locker.

"Dash, I really don't have time for this." The smaller boy moaned.

"Too bad!" Dash snapped, winding up his fist.

Before Dash could even land the hit, an overpowering urge took hold of Danny. He wanted to…to hit the bully. Giving into the impulse, he nailed the larger boy in the jaw with nearly inhuman speed. Dash dropped the boy out of surprise and blinked dumbly for a few minutes, holding his sore jaw. Danny instantly cast a glance at his hand in shock.

_"Did I just _punch_ Dash?"_ He thought to himself.

He cast another look at the stunned jock. Before he knew what he was doing, he sprinted in the opposite direction. The surrounding crowd gladly made a pathway for him to escape. Their faces largely resembled Dash's. The student made a break for the door, rushing into the fresh air. He quickly hid behind a wall of the building and leaned over, propping his hands on his knees. Danny took in deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly spinning mind.

"What did I just do?" Danny asked himself, staring at his hands again. "And why did it feel…good?"

* * *

**I know, very short. But that's why it's part of a _drabble_ series.**


	6. Darkness of my Mind: Wednesday

**And it continues. Part 2 of "The Darkness of my Mind."**

* * *

Danny was currently in free-period. He was walking down the hall to his library when he suddenly halted.

_"You know what would be interesting? __Pulling that fire alarm.__ Admit it, you're bored. What better way to entertain __yourself__ than watching kids flock out of a supposedly-burning school?"_

It sounded like his voice, only darker, deeper, and quieter.

Danny anxiously searched around for the sound of the soft voice, but no one was there. His eyes then fell on the fire alarm. Nervously, he shook his head, clearing his mind of that idea.

"Must not have gotten enough sleep last night." He muttered to himself.

Ignoring the strange suggestion, he continued his walk down to the library.

* * *

For the next few days, the voice became more pronounced and more frequent. Danny feared that he wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore, especially after Friday… 

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer shouted. "Wake up!"

Danny jumped awake. Instead of wearing his usual red and white T-shirt today, it was replaced with a black sweatshirt. Sam approved.

_"It's his fault. It'd be so much easier to stay awake if he didn't speak in monotone."_

The voice said this more forcefully.

No one noticed as Danny's eyes flashed red. "I wouldn't be falling asleep if you didn't talk in monotone."

"Mr. Fenton, anymore out of you and it's detention. Now, tell me about the poet we were talking about before you fell asleep." Lancer ordered.

_"Who cares about dead poets? __As long as their ghosts leave you alo__n__e."_

"Mr. Lancer, I could seriously care less about dead poets as long as their ghosts don't come back to haunt me." The boy retorted.

At that moment, Danny's eyes flashed back to their normal shade of blue. He shook his head a little, as if to clear his mind of some unpleasant thought.

"Detention, Mr. Fenton." Lancer informed irritably.

"No! I didn't mean to say that! I just…sorta…did." Danny excused lamely. It had no affect on Lancer, but Sam and Tucker were becoming concerned.

* * *

"Danny, what's with you? You've been acting weird all week." Sam interrogated. 

"I don't know. I just…_do_ these things. It's like something is making me." Danny admitted, worry tinting his voice. He didn't want to tell Sam and Tucker about the strange voice just yet. They'd think that he'd gone nuts and then drag him off to the insane asylum.

"Maybe all of this ghost fighting just has you worked up." Tucker suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I just need a little break." Danny agreed.

_"Or maybe your friends are just being paranoid_."

Danny's blue eyes turned red. "Or maybe you guys are just being a little paranoid." He said, suppressing a growl. The boy stomped off, leaving his stunned friends behind.

This was getting out of hand.

* * *

**Getting interesting yet?**


	7. Darkness of my Mind: Saturday

**Just read.**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Danny was just finishing up a ghost fight.

"And stay in there!" He finished, capping the lid on the Fenton Thermos after he had sucked in a ghost wolf. He began to fly home when a wave of shock and dull pain washed over him. "Ugh!" He groaned, unintentionally floating down to the street, putting his hand to his throbbing head. Finally, he sat in an alleyway, his back up against the brick wall and his legs folded up to his chest.

_"Hey, Danny, why don'__t you go scare a few people?__ You know, just for laughs."_

The low throbbing in his head increased to sharp jabs of pain.

"No." He answered the voice, not aware that he was speaking out loud.

_"It'll be fun."_

"I don't want to." The boy argued, squeezing his emerald eyes shut in pain. The voice was coming in louder and clearer than ever. It was making Danny feel sick to his stomach.

_"Do it!"_

The voice was demanding now. It had lost all of its sly and persuasive sound. Now it just sounded angry at his refusal.

"Leave me alone!" Danny ordered, shouting loud enough to capture the attention of a few passing people.

Curiously, citizens gathered around the entrance of the alley, a few gasping in shock when they saw Danny Phantom sitting with his back against the wall and seeming to be in an invisible struggle. However, none made to move toward the ghost.

After a moment, Danny's mind began to become a little hazy. All of his thoughts were blurring. A dark presence came into existence at the back of Danny's mind. But Danny knew that it had always been there…waiting. Now, it was becoming stronger. Images of a pure black cloud flashed against his eyes. The dark smoke was moving toward him, trying to take hold of him.

_"Just come easily. Then it will all be over."_

"Get out of my head!" He muttered in a strained tone, but his unnoticed audience heard him. A few murmurs were created between them.

In less than a minute, Sam and Tucker broke through the anxious crowd, running over to their fallen friend. The Goth girl grabbed the ghost boy by the shoulders.

"Danny, what's happening?!" Sam questioned with worry deep in her voice.

"The darkness…it's coming." Danny groaned.

"What darkness?!" She shouted.

Danny shifted to hold his kneed tighter to his body, his arms constricting his legs even more. He pushed his head down against his knees, hiding his pained face.

"The…voice." He gasped. "It's evil. Pure…evil."

Sam and Tucker shared a concerned glance before turning back to their friend.

"You're hearing voices?" Sam tried to ask calmly.

"Dude, hearing voices is _always_ a bad sign." Tucker commented.

Danny just moaned loudly, not able to form many words.

"Danny, please, when did you start hearing voices?" The girl inquired.

"Wednesday." He grunted. "And it's…not _voices_…it's one voice. So…dark and…cold."

"Wednesday was a long time ago. Why didn't you say anything?" Tucker wondered.

A low cackle suddenly emerged from the ghost boy. He looked up from his knees and smirked at his friends…with blood-red eyes.

"He didn't _say_ anything because he was afraid. What would people do if they knew that he was hearing voices in his head? Surely, you'd think that he'd finally gone off the deep end. After all, two years of ghost fighting can really take a toll on someone's mind." He sneered in a deep voice, just like the one Danny had described. But then, he gripped his head, returning to his pained state once more.

"Stop it!" Normal Danny screamed in turmoil.

Everyone around cast him pitiful glances.

"Someone, call an ambulance or something!" Sam yelled at the mob of spectators.

"I…can feel it. So…cold." Danny panted as he began shivering. "Please, make it stop."

Sam wrapped her arms around her friend in a desperate attempt to warm him. Then, she realized that the cold was coming from _inside_ of him. But it felt…different. Not like his ice powers at all.

_"She can't help you. No one can! It will just be easier if you give in."_

"Never!" Danny suddenly shouted, seeming crazier by the minute.

"What did it say?" Sam questioned softly.

"It said…that no one can help. That I should just…give in." He replied exhaustedly. "I don't…know how much longer…I can last. It's trying…to get out."

"Don't let it! I know you can do this. You're the strongest person I know." She assured.

Danny gave a rough nod.

Sirens pierced the air as an ambulance pulled up. A few medics pushed their way through the crowd.

"What's going on?!" A male one questioned, taking in the scene.

"Something's really wrong with Danny! There's this voice that he keeps hearing and he thinks that whatever it is, is trying to get out!" Sam reported quickly, keeping her half-ghost friend in peripheral vision.

"Alright, Carl! Bring out the gauntlets!" The man shouted.

A split second later, a red-haired man came out with a pair of ghost gauntlets.

"Why do you carry around ghost gauntlets?" Tucker questioned. It wasn't exactly a normal medical tool.

"Mr. Masters lent them to the hospital in case anyone was overshadowed by a ghost." The first, brown-haired, man answered while pulling on the two metal gloves. "This might be risky, but it might be his only hope."

Carefully, the doctor approached Danny. Sam and Tucker helped get Danny to lay flat on his back so that the operation could be performed. The medic powered up the gloves causing claws to appear on the fingertips and slipped them easily into Danny Phantom's stomach. Almost instantly, there was a pull. With a well-practiced manor, the man removed the claw-like gloves from Danny.

Shock rippled though everyone as a dark-looking ghost materialized on the end. He looked like a replica of Danny except for the fact that his hair was black and all of the white in his costume had been replaced with blood-red. His teeth were clenched, showing razor-sharp fangs. He looked pained for a moment before he opened his burning red eyes. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he tossed the doctor and the ghost gauntlets back. There were gaps of green ectoplasm from the removal, but they quickly healed.

Watch out world…Dark Phantom is here.

* * *

**Cut me some slack. I couldn't think of any original names.**


	8. Darkness of my Mind: Dark Phantom

**Eek! I forgot to post this! I had it done _weeks_ ago! Sorry: (**

* * *

Horrified gasps echoed throughout the crowd. Phantom had _that_ in him? No wonder why he was freaking out! Everyone backed away from the clearly evil ghost.

"Finally! Free at last!" Dark Phantom shouted in relief. He shot down to the drained Danny Phantom below. He chuckled and kicked Danny lightly in the ribs. "So weak. I can't believe you were able to hold me for so long."

Danny opened his dulled green eyes half-way. He was still weak from having part of him ripped out.

"Oh, look. He's waking up." Dark Phantom mocked. He crouched down close to Danny's face. "How's it feel? Now that I, the strongest part of you, am gone?"

He was surprised when Danny roughly punched him in the face and pulled himself up with some difficulty.

"You're _not_ the strongest part of me. You're just the one who's the most willing to do anything for revenge." Danny clarified.

"What's the difference? It's weak to care." The evil counterpart hissed, assuming a battle-stance.

Struggling, Danny pulled himself into a battle position as well.

"How would you know? You don't care about anything." The good ghost boy challenged.

With lightening-like reflexes, the malevolent spirit dashed over to Danny and punched him across the face. Then, he raced back to his original position and watched Danny hold his sore jaw.

"That's how I know." He smirked. "You see, that whole 'good always triumphs over evil' thing is wrong. Dead wrong. Evil is stronger, something _you_ of all people should be aware of."

Danny let out a low growl. This…thing…it had come out of _his_ mind. It knew all about him. It knew all of his fears, his doubts, and it was willing to use all of it against him.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember." _It_ mocked. "That future…you were so powerful, but you gave it up for what? For friends, family, love? Pathetic."

They had officially confused the crowd. What the heck were they talking about? What future?

"Are you kidding me? I would have become a soul-less evil creep. I would have become…just…like…you." Danny finished, a wave of realization washing over him. "Y-you're just…pure evil. You're the reason that that future was even possible."

"Oh, very good! Give the nimrod a round of applause." Dark Phantom sneered, a cruel smirk on his lips. He quickly flew right next to Danny's ear and began to talk. Danny swung a punch at him, but the ghost easily dodged. It was as if this was some big game. A game that both were determined to win. "You can't say that you didn't like the thought of being that powerful. I was there, in your mind. You marveled at how much power you could have obtained." Danny fired a ghost ray, which the dark specter evaded. "I know that every time you get a new power, you're instantly thrilled. You like it." The solid figment of Danny's mind moved aside to avoid an ice beam. "All ghosts like power, Danny. And no matter how special, unique, and different you may be, you do, too."

Danny couldn't deny it. He _had_ loved to get all of that power. Silently, the half-ghost launched a massive ecto-blast at Dark Phantom, managing to hit him. The ghost crashed into the wall behind him, but when he got up, he was smiling.

"No denial, I see. Of course, I guess it's hard to deny something that is-excuse me-_was_ a part of your mind. Now that I'm free, I can just do anything I want without your stupid conscience or hero-complex holding me back."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Danny argued. With that, he unleashed a deafening ghostly wail. Everyone around blocked their ears as the sound shook the earth and thrust back Dark Phantom.

The wail lasted a good amount of time. Eventually, Danny let it fade. The minute he did, he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Dark Phantom couldn't move. All he could do was gaze up at normal Danny.

"I'm…surprised that…you used…that _particular_ move…in our battle." He commented. "After all…you got that power…the last time…you had to fight your…inner evil."

With that, a white beam surrounded him and he was dragged into the Fenton Thermos. Sam and Tucker carefully moved toward the worn Danny, the former holding the thermos. The Goth girl kneeled down next to Danny and held out the thermos for him to see.

"You might want to get this to Clockwork as soon as you can." She suggested.

"Great. He's going to have a whole collection now." Danny joked tiredly.

Sam and Tucker gave him a hopeful smile. At least his sense of humor was still intact. Now they just had to pray that his sanity would be unscathed, too.

The two helped pull their exhausted friend up.

"Oh, and just to let you know; you're in _so_ much trouble later, Mr. Let's-not tell-anyone-that-I'm-hearing-voices." Sam informed, crossing her arms.

"In my defense, the _last_ time like something like that happened, you guys shoved me out of Amity Park for a week because you thought that the ghost fighting had driven me _insane_." Danny argued.

"Well, to _us_ it looked like you were seeing ghosts that weren't there. Besides, Jazz made you. Not us." Sam retorted.

"Whatever." Danny sighed, rolling his eyes.

By now, the ambulance was gone, seeing that Phantom no longer needed help. A lot of the spectators had the common sense to run when Dark Phantom appeared, but some stayed to watch the fight. Now, there were just a handful of people left, listening to the argument. Among them were a photographer and a cameraman. Like something this big would be ignored by the media! Yeah, right!

* * *

The next morning, Danny went down for breakfast. He saw the paper laying on the table, big headlines across the top. Normally, he would've ignored it, but the words caught his eye. He rushed over and read it. 

"**Danny Phantom: More Than He Seems.**"

Under the title, there was a full-color picture of him next to his evil counterpart.

* * *

**Just to torture you, _that's_ the end.**


	9. Lullaby

**Yeah, I know that there's an overabundance of these, but the next one will be more...original.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I _did_ make up the following song.**

**Summary: Maddie tracks down the ghost kid and finds something both surprising and sweet.**

* * *

Maddie crept through the park late that night. Alone. Jack had gotten sick. The city lights were the only things that illuminated her path. Recently, she had discovered that the ghost boy - Danny Phantom, as he called himself – often visited during the night. She was always too late to figure out why, but tonight, she _would_ figure it out.

After a minute or two, the woman approached the edge of the denser part of the forest area. From there, she heard faint voices. A light voice that definitely belonged to a girl and a deeper voice, but it wasn't deep enough to belong to a man. She took a few cautious steps, being careful to make as little noise as possible and stay hidden. She reached a point where she could make out two figures sitting together at the base of a tree

The first things she noticed about the two figures were their snow-white hair, glowing green eyes, and black and white jumpsuits. The larger, slightly more muscular one she recognized immediately. Danny Phantom. The second, smaller one she could not identify. She greatly resembled Phantom, though. She even bore his symbol!

Maddie decided to listen to their conversation for a few minutes before she attacked. If she destroyed them, she'd never get any information that might be valuable.

"Danielle," Danny spoke, addressing the girl before him. "You're always welcome to stay. I'll protect you. I'll make sure that _he'll_ never get you."

"Danny, I know that it's killing you to see me living on the streets, but I can handle myself. Besides, if I stayed with you, it would only cause trouble. You have it hard enough as it is." Dani responded.

"It's pointless arguing with you, isn't it?" The ghost boy questioned grimly.

"Pretty much." Dani answered. Then, the girl yawned.

"You should get some rest." Danny decided. Carefully, he took her in his arms and laid the girl against his body. He wound his arms around her protectively and let her head rest on his chest.

"Danny, I'm not five." She complained sleepily.

"Technically, you're not even two." Danny responded with a faint smile, continuing to squish the girl against himself in an attempt at making her warmer and more comfortable. The ghost boy began to rub his hands against her back soothingly. Then, he took a deep breath, closed his green eyes, and began to sing a gentle tune.

Maddie instantly recognized it as a lullaby. However, she didn't know the words and had never recalled hearing it before.

_"Sleep dear angel, dear angel of mine._

_Lose yourself in dreams divine._

_Shut your eyes and drift away_

_And I promise everything will be okay._

_Sleep sweet angel, sweet angel I love._

_You are a gift from heaven above._

_I'll protect you as long as I'm here,_

_So you'll never have __need__ to fear._

_Sleep my angel, my angel tonight._

_Let all of your wonders and dreams take flight._

_I wish you peace and happiness, too._

_Forever and ever, this will be true._

_Sleep dear angel, dear angel of mine._

_Lose yourself in dreams divine._

_Shut your eyes and drift away_

_And I promise everything will be okay."_

Danny finished the lullaby, opening his eyes to glance down at the girl in his arms. She was sound asleep.

The hiding mother was in awe. The song was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. She, herself, felt her eyelids get slightly heavier as the tune droned on. The music was almost hypnotic and never before had she realized how magical Phantom's voice could be. Actually, she had never really thought that he could sing at all. After all, he was just a ghost.

By the end of the song, Maddie felt no urge to attack the ghost. The lullaby was so peaceful that it seemed to drown out all compelling feelings. Although, there was one thing that she couldn't shake. The scene before her…it was so blissful. She felt the desire to join it; to be a part of it.

Inadvertently, she took a step forward. She didn't realize that she had moved until a twig snapped loudly beneath her boots. Phantom's head instantly whipped toward her direction. Panic replaced the look of peace that had resided there earlier.

The two stared at each other for a few stressful moments before the ghost boy decided to speak.

"You're not shooting." He noticed.

"Do you want me to?" Maddie retorted.

"No." Danny replied quickly. Then, the boy sighed, figuring out that she had probably been there for at least a few minutes. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Just the last part. When you were asking her to stay."

Danny gave her a quick nod, a calculating look on his face.

"That was a really beautiful lullaby." She blurted before she could stop herself. It seemed to catch Phantom off guard.

"Oh…um…thanks." He responded sheepishly.

Seeing that he was going to talk to her and that he wasn't preparing himself for a quick get-away, Maddie sat down next to him. She noted how his muscles tensed and he watched her every movement carefully.

"I've never heard it before. Where did you learn it from?" She questioned curiously.

"I didn't really learn it from anyone. I just kinda made it up…I guess." He answered nervously with a hint of embarrassment.

Maddie was astonished by that answer. The song was so beautiful. It was hard to believe that the battle-worn, ghost fighting, mischievous Danny Phantom had created it.

Observing how the ghost boy was becoming a little edgy, the mother decided to change subject. "So…is she your sister?"

Worry flashed across Danny's face for a moment before he managed to compose himself. "Kind of."

The answer didn't completely satisfy Maddie, but she decided not to push it. "You really care about her, don't you?"

A small smile slid onto the ghost's face as he took another look at the girl in his arms. "Yeah. I'd never let _anything_ hurt her."

Danny had become relatively calm now. His mother _wasn't_ going to shoot him and was talking to him civilly.

A silence swept over the small group for a few minutes.

"How does that lullaby go again?" Maddie inquired, longing to hear the soft music again.

A tiny smile crept onto Danny's face as he sang the tune again. Maddie smiled, too.

As the song reached its end, Danny yawned, becoming tired. Neither one had realized how long they had been there.

"You should get some rest." The woman advised.

"I think I'll stay with Danielle for a little bit longer." Danny responded, but even as he said that, his eyes began to droop.

Without even making a conscious decision to, Maddie started to sing the gentle lullaby. It didn't sound nearly as magnificent as when Danny had sung it, but it seemed to be working just the same. The boy next to her began to drift off.

_"Sleep dear angel, dear angel of mine._

_Lose yourself in dreams divine._

_Shut your eyes and drift away_

_And I promise everything will be okay._

_Sleep sweet angel, sweet angel I love._

_You are a gift from heaven above._

_I'll protect you as long as I'm here,_

_So you'll never have __need__ to fear._

_Sleep my angel, my angel tonight._

_Let all of your wonders and dreams take flight._

_I wish you peace and happiness, too._

_Forever and ever, this will be true._

_Sleep dear angel, dear angel of mine._

_Lose yourself in dreams divine._

_Shut your eyes and drift away_

_And I promise everything will be okay."_

Maddie looked next to her to see Danny's head leaning up against her shoulder, his arms still wrapped tightly around the girl that he was holding. Both Phantoms were sound asleep.

It was then that Maddie realized that in singing that lullaby, she had made a promise. And she was going to keep it.

* * *

**I was being nice to Danny this story, because next time he's going down!**


	10. My Name is Fenton

**Slightly angsty and sad, but I promise that no one dies!**

**Summary: If I tell you, it will give the whole story away.**

* * *

It was a hot summer day and Danny Phantom sat on top of a building, watching over the city of Amity Park. _His_ city. Little kids played in their yards, shooting each other with water guns. Many people were outside today, enjoying the weather. Every once in a while, someone would look up at him. They smiled and occasionally waved before returning to their activities. Danny would smile and wave back. Today, everyone seemed to be happy. That pleased the ghost boy.

Finally, after hours of sitting and watching, Danny lifted himself from the building, soaring into the sky. He soared past his vacated home. His family had gone on vacation, but he convinced them to let him stay behind. He didn't tell them that it was to protect the town. No, they had no idea of what a big part he played in the safety of Amity Park. Most didn't. After all, no one would suspect Danny Fenton of being Danny Phantom. Especially since no one knew of half-ghosts.

Danny stared at his home for a few minutes before continuing his flight. Sam's house. She opened her window wide and waved out eagerly at him. He waved back. Unfortunately, Sam's mother was there and caught their exchange. The woman quickly closed the window. You see, Sam's Mom had caught the two a few days ago. It's not like she thought that he was evil, but she _did_ think that Sam could be in danger from hanging around him so much.

The wind hit his face as he continued on. The air was moist and the sun spread warmth into his face. Peacefully, he flew to Tucker's. He already knew that it would be empty. Tuck was at Tech camp and his parents took advantage of that time to go on a small vacation. Somewhere _not_ ridden with ghosts.

Danny flew closer to the street, just a few feet above everyone's heads. Excited people eagerly pointed and waved at him. He gave them all a smile. A small child laughed as he squirted Danny with a water gun. Danny joined him.

"Thanks, I was getting a little steamy anyways." The ghost boy joked.

Everyone smirked as he continued on his way. For Danny, everything was perfect. That is, until….

**RING!!!**

Danny's alarm clock buzzed beside him. He groggily awoke and shut it off. The boy shifted in his bed to look out the window. Rain clouds blocked out the sun. He glanced at his clock. It was time for school. He hurriedly got ready and ran downstairs.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat anything?" His mother questioned in worry.

"Not hungry." He answered exhaustedly. He transformed into his ghost half and made to leave, but Maddie put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Danny, you've barely eaten anything since the Disasteroid incident. What's wrong?"

Danny sighed and turned back to her. "I think…I'm starting to regret telling everyone about my ghost powers."

With that, he shrugged her off and flew to school. Outside people pointed and waved excitedly and a few flashed their cameras. Probably tourists wanting to get their own picture of the famous Danny Phantom or reporters looking for good gossip. He didn't smile. No joy came to him.

The sun didn't hit his face and make him feel warm. The air was moist, but only from the oncoming rain. It wasn't warm out like the summer days he loved so much, it was cold. Not bitter cold, but that cool temperature that can chill you to the bone without ice.

He landed in front of the school and walked through the doors, into the crowded halls. He got the same reaction. Students pointed and stared. Some waved, but not just as a friendly gesture. They just wanted _the_ Danny Phantom to notice them. So, the boy didn't wave back.

Danny kept walking through the halls, desperately trying to ignore all of the attention. Sam and Tucker met him by his locker, giving him pitying expressions. They felt bad for their friend. Sam put her hand behind Danny's back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Danny. Sooner or later, they'll get used to it. They'll stop bugging you." His girlfriend reassured with a sad smile.

Danny couldn't even manage one of those right now. He forgot how long it had been since he smiled. _'__Too long_,' He decided. So, instead, he just stared back at her with the same haunting look that had taken residence on his face for the last few weeks or so. Her hand fell away from him as he moved toward his class, his head hanging down toward the floor.

On his way there, he bumped into Ms. Teslaff. She grunted softly and the hit forced her to look at who she bumped into.

"Sorry." Danny mumbled before continuing to his class, looking like a zombie.

"It's fine." Teslaff said unusually kindly due to the fact that the kid _was_ Danny Phantom. "Just try to watch where you're going next time, Phantom."

That one word made Danny's blood run cold and his muscles tense. He froze in his spot, causing the woman to look curiously at him.

"Fenton." He said coldly, confusing the teacher.

"What?" She questioned loudly enough to attract the attention of the surrounding students (most of which who were already staring at Danny).

"Fenton. My _name_ is Fenton." He repeated, his blood pressure rising as he curled his hands into tight fists.

More teens looked on curiously. This was the most emotion he had shown in a while. Just then, Lancer came over.

"What's going on?" He barked.

"Danny Phantom's freaking out!" A kid called.

That was the final straw. Danny broke. Everything that he had been holding in finally decided to come out…all at once.

"That's not my name!" He yelled furiously, causing everyone to stare in shock. "My name is Fenton! Danny Fenton!"

"_Pride and Prejudice_, what's wrong with you?!" Lancer called.

"What's wrong with _me?!_ What's wrong with _you_?! All of you! Ever since you found out that I was half-ghost, all you have cared about is Danny_ Phantom_! None of you seem to realize that I am also Danny _Fenton_!" He screamed, anger building up to the point where his whole body was shaking. "Ever since you've found out, not _one_ of you has called me by my real name! It's always Phantom this and Phantom that and I'm _sick of it_!"

With that, Danny ran down the halls, pushing everyone out of his way and refusing to use his powers. He wanted his old life back. Before everyone knew. Back when it was only Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Back when he was just Fenton, Danny Fenton.

He continued running. He dashed down the street, away from that horrible place. His body protested a little, but all of the ghost fighting had made him stronger. He could deal with it now. The boy's breaths came out in short gasps and hot, angry tears began to spill from his icy blue eyes. He tried wiping them away, but they kept coming. Even through all of this, he could hear people shouting. He only saw blurry figures through his watery eyes, but he knew that they were there. He knew that they were pointing at him, that the reporters were flashing their cameras and taking their videos, that they were staring…

He could feel their excitement. They were excited to see him, even if he _was_ crying. They didn't care. They _never_ cared.

Danny kept on running, his legs ready to give out. Then, they did. He fell to the ground, not even bothering to get up. His legs and arms were scraped, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain. The teen curled up into a ball and hid his face in his knees. Tears continued coming. Over his sobs, he could hear a commotion. People were finally beginning to realize that he wasn't okay; that he needed help.

Someone's hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't know whose and, honestly, he didn't care.

"Phantom, are you okay?" A woman's voice asked.

He barely uttered out his reply.

"My name is Fenton."

* * *

**This is what happens when I write a story at 2 am.**

**Funny, when I started this, I had no idea where I was going, but it looks like it turned out pretty good in my opinion.**


	11. Midnight Revelations

**Warning: VERY OOC.**

**Summary: What happens when the Fentons hear a noise in the middle of the night and Jack goes to check it out?**

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The whole town seemed dead with silence…well, almost. It wasn't for the Fenton Household, which was the reason that Jack and Maddie Fenton were awoken. Screams, shouting, and thuds were echoing through the house. By now, all members of the Fenton family, excluding Danny, knew where the sound was coming from and why.

Tiredly, Maddie groaned. "Jack, it's your turn."

"It is?" He questioned.

"Yes." Maddie sighed.

The large man yawned and lumbered out of the bed. He was especially sluggish due to the fact that him and Maddie had been working extra hard to eliminate Phantom these past few weeks. They had been creating more dangerous weapons and had nearly obliterated the ghost boy several times, but somehow, Phantom always managed to slip through their grasp.

Exhaustedly, he walked out the bedroom door and started down the hall. You see, like I said earlier, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all knew what was making the noise. It was the youngest member of the Fenton family, Danny. For the past few weeks or so, he had been having horrible nightmares. These nighttime terrors would leave him screaming in his bed. Not only that, but he would toss, turn, sweat, shiver, shout, and a couple of times, he had shed a few tears. All of this was enough to alert the rest of the family that something was dreadfully wrong with the boy. Something more than _any_ of them could know. Even Jazz.

So, Jack Fenton continued stumbling down the hallway until he reached his son's room. Carefully, he pushed open the door and walked his large frame inside the blue room. On the other side lay a bed with a figure tangled up in sheets and blankets. He was thrashing back and forth, groaning. The father made his way to the bed to wake up Danny when something the boy began shouting caught his ears.

"No! Please! Stop! I-I'm sorry! This shouldn't be happening! Mom, Dad, no!" He started sobbing, moving more violently. Something else happened as well.

Jack gasped in shock, now fully awake, when a ring of light formed around his son's waist. The ring split in two and began moving in opposite directions over Danny's body. It seemed very reluctant, hesitating as though it were being forced. But finally, it began to move smoothly. The man watched in stunned silence as the rings transformed the boy's body. As they washed over him, pajamas became a skin-tight black and white hazmat suit with an all-too-familiar symbol on the chest, white boots formed around his bare feet, and white gloves around his hands. Lastly, his skin became tan and his hair turned snowy white. Jack didn't even need to see his eyes to know what color they would be.

Green.

Lying there, in place of his son, was now his worst enemy, Danny Phantom. Instantly, Jack whipped out an ecto-gun, ready to obliterate that ghost for trying to take the place of his son. He was ready to fire when Phantom's next screams hit him.

"Mom…Dad…Why don't you love me anymore? I-I'm Danny, your son! Believe me! No! Don't…don't shoot. I'm sorry. I-I love you. Please." He cried out pathetically, fading near the end.

It was those words that made Jack Fenton drop his gun and run over to Danny, his son.

"Danny, wake up." The man urged, shaking the trembling boy's shoulder.

It took a few minutes, but Danny finally shot into consciousness. His blazing green eyes flew open and he gasped for air. His body became rigid as he sat in his bed, still trying to regain his bearings.

"Danny?" Jack spoke up.

The startled son turned to his father. "Oh, Dad. Sorry, did I wake you guys up?" He obviously hadn't noticed the transformation yet.

Jack decided to take it slow, knowing that if he sped to his point, his son would flee. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." Danny admitted.

"Want to tell me what it was about?"

"No." The boy blurted quickly. "I mean…um…no thanks. I don't really want to discuss it."

"You know, you were screaming some weird things." The man prodded. He watched as Danny's carefully guarded expression fell to reveal one of fear, uncertainty, and shock.

"I…I talk in my sleep?" He stammered, becoming nervous. "What did I say?"

"It sounded a lot like 'Mom, Dad, don't shoot me.'" Replied the father.

Danny gulped. "Uh, that _is_ weird. I have no idea why I'd say something like that."

Now Jack was even surer that it was his son talking. Danny had referred to them as Mom and Dad in his sleep _and_ consciousness. Plus, he sounded so natural about saying it; like he had been doing it all of his life and it was something that he could never doubt. His voice sounded exactly the same, too. This was something the man wished that he had noticed earlier. The more Jack looked at his son, the more similarities he could see. And the worse he felt.

Finally, Jack sighed. "Danny, you can stop the act now." He carefully took the boy's white-gloved hands and showed them to him.

Fear and panic dominated Danny's face as he pulled his hands back and tried to move away from his Dad.

"Calm down, son. I promise that I'm not going to hurt you." Jack assured. This seemed to calm Danny only slightly. Then, his shoulders slumped as he said the last thing that Jack was expecting.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down, deliberately avoiding his father's eyes.

"What?" The man asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Danny repeated. "I'm sorry that I went into the Fenton Portal even though you told me not to. I'm sorry, that I never told you I was half-ghost. I'm sorry for lying to you for so long. I'm sorry for…for everything!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jack cut in. "And we could never be mad at you for what you did. In fact, you should be mad at us. All this time, all we've done is try to destroy half of you. That's what's causing the nightmares, isn't it?"

Danny looked up with sad eyes and gave a weak nod.

"Danny, I want you to remember that your mother and I will always love you, no matter what you are, and that you can always talk to us about anything." The father stated. This earned a small smile from Danny. Then, Jack pulled his son into a tight hug, one that made Danny feel safe and comforted. During the hug, Danny transformed back to his human self. When they pulled apart, the boy was wearing a grin.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, _son_."

* * *

**Surprising? Yes? No? Don't care and are just looking for something to read in your free time?**

**Review please!**


	12. My Danny

**Hey! It's an _actual_ drabble!**

**Summary: Just Sam's thoughts on Danny.**

* * *

Danny.

Sometimes, I feel like he's like my little three-year-old brother. I feel like I have to protect him from the world. He's strong, I know he is, but I still need to defend him. I need to care for him. It seems like he is my responsibility. I always want to be the one to help him through the tough times and comfort him when he's down, no matter what the reason. But he still feels like he's _my _Danny.

Other times, he is my hero. I know that he'll always be there for me. He'll always save and protect me. I feel safe next to him. Like nothing can hurt me. I'd trust him with my life. Most would see him as a hero because he fends off trouble-making ghosts; I see him as a hero because of his good heart and will to help. He doesn't need ghost powers for that. But he's still _my_ Danny.

Usually, he's my best friend. He's the one that I can talk to about almost anything. He's the one who will laugh with me even when there's nothing funny. I can share most of my secrets with him. I can count on him to pull through for me. I can trust him. He's _my_ Danny.

Then, he's my man. He's the guy I love. He's the one I want to be with forever. He's the one I want to share my life with. I love his smile and the way his blue eyes twinkle. I love how my heart beats insanely fast when he's near me. I love the way his voice sounds. It's like music to my ears. When he looks at me with that soft look, I want to kiss him. I want him to hold me. I want to feel the warmth of his body combine with mine. I want to breathe in his scent. I want to love him. He's _my_ Danny.

He's all of these to me. But in the end…

He's _my_ Danny.

* * *

**The DxS got me. Okay, admittedly, it always had me. But whatever.**


	13. Turn Off the Computer, Tuck!

**Go minor characters!**

**Summary: Tucker forgot to shut off his computer...**

* * *

Mr. Foley stepped into his son's room and sighed. The boy had left his computer on…_again_. Didn't he consider the electric bills?! Tiredly, the man walked over to the monitor. He noticed a program open on the screen. It was a chat program. On it, videos of Tucker's friends Sam and Danny were playing. Apparently, his son had forgotten to log off of the discussion. It looked as though the two teens didn't realize that he was there. He looked at the web cam. It was pointed upward for some strange reason. The father was ready to turn off his son's computer when something caught his ear and he couldn't help but listen a little.

"I swear, if I have to fight _one_ more ghost, I'll…" Danny started, but cut himself off.

"Should I buckle down for the fireworks?" Sam teased.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back." He reported. The boy stood up and backed away from the computer. Maurice could see from just below his waist up, now. What happened next caught the father completely off guard.

A ring of pure light formed around his son's best friend's waist. The ring then split into two and moved along his body vertically. When it reached the ends, it vanished, leaving town hero Danny Phantom standing there. Next the boy _flew_ _through_ the ceiling. Mr. Foley gasped.

"My _son_…is hanging out with the _ghost kid_?! Wait, _Danny Fenton_ is Danny Phantom? That would mean he's…Oh my gosh! My son's best friend is _dead_!" Maurice began to panic. He was trying to get used to the idea that Danny Fenton, the son of _ghost hunters_ Jack and Maddie Fenton, was a _ghost_!

The man glanced at the screen right as Danny Phantom entered through the ceiling again. He landed on the chair before changing back into Danny Fenton.

"Skulker?" Sam guessed.

"How'd you know?" Danny questioned.

"I heard him screaming about how he was going to place your pelt on his wall." Sam replied, looking disgusted. Tucker's father made the same expression. Okay, _ew_!

The ghost boy sighed. "I wish he would just give up. One of these days, he's going to blow to the whole world that I'm half ghost."

Maurice raised an eyebrow at this. _Half _ghost? How could he be _half_ ghost? Completely baffled and no longer feeling the need to continue eavesdropping, the man turned off his son's computer. That was too much for him.

As he walked down the stairs, thoughts buzzed through his head. _Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom? Wouldn't that mean that his own parents shoot at him? And that he came over our house? Woah, Phantom's been in our house and I never knew it! But…he doesn't _**seem** _like a ghost. __Just a normal kid.__ But what did he mean about half-ghost? Shouldn't it be impossible for anyone to be _**half**_ ghost? That would make them half dead! So…is Danny Fenton half dead? Wouldn't his parents know? _**Shouldn't**_ they know?_

Many questions like these zipped around his brain as he came into the kitchen. Tucker walked through the door a second later.

"Hey, Dad." He greeted casually. "Can I go to the movies with Danny and Sam tonight?"

All the man could do was nod absentmindedly.

* * *

That night, Danny and Sam approached the door. They knocked politely. A few moments later, Tucker's mother and father answered the door. 

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Foley!" Danny greeted enthusiastically. "Is Tucker ready yet?"

"Tucker! Come down! Your friends are here!" The mother called.

"Coming!"The boy replied, racing down the stairs and to his friends. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

The trio left quickly, wanting to make the movie in time. Maurice didn't close the door instantly. Instead, he stared at the Fenton boy for a few moments. As if Danny could feel his gaze, he turned around to stare back. He seemed to be a little freaked out, but twisted back and tried to ignore the man, continuing to talk to his friends. A second later, the other two along with Danny looked at the father. They seemed creeped out by his scrutinizing stare. It made them run hurriedly away.

Mrs. Foley slammed the door shut in front of the man, curious about his odd behavior.

"Maurice, what is wrong with you?! You've been acting strange lately and that whole staring thing was just creepy."

The father snapped out of his trance for a minute. "Honey, I think that we need to talk about that Fenton kid."

* * *


	14. Guardian Angel

**Okay, here's the Valerie drabble that I promised Luiz4200.**

**Summary: Valerie and her Dad get into a fight and she decides that enough is enough.**

* * *

It was pouring rain in Amity Park that day. The wind blew hard and the sky couldn't be seen beneath the dark clouds. In the streets, a girl with dark skin ran, her sneakers were soaked and her purple hoodie sweatshirt was clutched close to her body. The rain looked like tears down her face, but this was ruined by the hard eyes they seemed to come from. No sense of sadness was held in them.

"I can't believe it!" She steamed to herself. "How could he?! My own father!" She seemed to run faster with her new, angry outburst. "He doesn't think that I can make it in the world! He thinks that I'm so defenseless! Well, I'll show him. I'm _never_ going back there again! I don't need him!"

Valerie continued running, eventually making her way to the park. She hopped the fence and went to go look for cover under the trees. She had to admit, it was creepy, but she wasn't scared of anything anymore. She smiled to herself as she thought of an idea. Silently, she called out her ghost hunting gear. Then, she propped her board on top of two tree branches and settled down under her rough shelter. She knew that sleeping in her ghost hunting gear would offer her the most protection.

It took her over an hour, but she got to sleep. An uncomfortable, restless sleep.

* * *

Danny sighed. He hated fighting ghosts in the rain. But, of course, a ghost had decided to attack at midnight…in the rain. 

"Skulker, can't you attack during the day? When it's sunny?" Danny pleaded.

"Where's the fun in that?" The ghost hissed with a cruel grin. He aimed a rocket at Danny and fired. The boy simply let a hole form in his body, letting the rocket pass through. Then, he pulled himself together and yawned.

Tiredly, the half-ghost let an ice ray form from his hand and caught Skulker off guard with it. Not caring about fighting much anymore, he simply pulled out the thermos and sucked the frozen ghost in.

"Now, time for some sleep." He groaned exhaustedly. He would have left right then, if he didn't notice a very familiar hover board mixed in with the trees. Worry overtook him.

"Valerie! Why is her board like that? Did she get caught in the storm? Did she crash?! Is she hurt?!"

These thoughts made him rush down to the unoccupied board. What he found wasn't what he expected.

He expected a bleeding, hurt Valerie or no one at all. What he found was a sleeping, suited up, and perfectly uninjured Valerie.

"Huh?" He mumbled to himself. Quietly, he drifted down to her. "She's…sleeping?" He looked at her carefully again. She was breathing deeply. "I wonder why she's _here_. Well, I can't just leave her. Hopefully she won't wake up during mid-flight."

With that, the ghost boy went over to her and found a button on the side of her helmet that deactivated her suit. Why Technus had put it on there even though she could just control the suit by thought was beyond him. Maybe he just liked buttons or something.

Danny picked her sleeping figure up gently and began flying back to her house. During the flight, he kept checking on her to make sure that she wouldn't wake up and start resisting. She didn't wake up, but she _did_ begin shivering.

"Almost there, Val." He whispered to her even though she couldn't hear him.

The girl shifted slightly, hugging herself closer to Danny's body for warmth. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. He didn't really like Valerie that way anymore, but it was funny how she was doing that since she hated his ghost half.

Danny approached the apartment building. Quietly, he phased into her room. He was about to become visible when he noticed that her Dad was there. He looked deeply worried. He didn't seem to want to budge from that spot on her bed and Danny was getting impatient to put the girl down.

"How could she just leave like that?" He was muttering to himself. "I knew that she was headstrong, but…running away?!"

As the ghost boy listened, he started to realize why she was in the park. She ran away from home.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Danny, the man got up and moved, leaving his daughter's room. After waiting a moment, Danny become visible and laid the sleeping huntress down on her bed. She instantly succumbed to the softness and snuggled up. Danny laughed quietly to himself as he placed her covers over her.

Unknown to him, Valerie's Dad had decided to return and stopped dead when he saw Phantom lying his daughter down on her bed. He watched with slight interest, wondering why the ghost was doing this, but also making sure that he didn't hurt Valerie.

After making sure that Valerie was safely in her bed, the half-ghost spotted a pad of paper and a pen placed on her bedside table and he let a brief smile cross his face as he thought of an idea. Quickly he scribbled down a note, trying his hardest to make it legible. When he finished he read it over and smiled some more. He tore it out and placed it back on the table.

The ghost boy glanced at his friend one last time. He shook his head from side to side slowly, letting his white hair flop about.

"Geez, Val, I knew you were hard-headed, but running away?" He sighed. "If I catch you trying this again, I'll make sure your Dad finds you first." He joked to the unconscious girl. "I'm sure he'd _love _to give you a rude awakening."

With that, he smiled a little and phased out through the wall.

Curiously, Daemon walked over to the bedside table and read the note. He chuckled after reading it.

_Val,_

_Don't you dare try that again. Running away isn't going to solve your problems. Stop being so hard-headed! It's going to get you in a lot of trouble. Trust me on this one, I speak from experience. Lots of it.__ If I find you again, you're going to wish I hadn't.__ I've gotten very good at lectures, just to let you know. It's definitely something you wouldn't want to get caught in._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Guardian Angel_

The man couldn't help but smile. Phantom's signature sense of humor was obvious in the note, but that's not what he was smiling about. It was what the ghost had signed himself as. _Your Guardian Angel_.

* * *

**You didn't _seriously_ think that I'd leave Danny out, did you? And I admit, it's not much of a Valerie drabble. Maybe later I'll be able to think of a _good_ Valerie idea.**


	15. A Falling World

**OMG, it's a drabble! An _actual_ drabble!**

**Summary: The world is falling down.**

**NOT a tragedy! C'mon, people! You _know_ that I can't write tragedy!**

* * *

I watched as the whole world seemed to fall around me. The sky hurdled down, stars and all. If there was screaming, I couldn't hear it over the crashes. Strong wind picked up around me and swirled, making me feel like I was caught in a miniature tornado. Trees fell around me and I collapsed on the hard ground. I was vaguely aware of my own startled screams. I had no idea what caused this mayhem. It just…happened.

The air became thick and warm, making it slightly difficult to breathe. I felt like I was being suffocated, but not to the extent of death. Everything pushed down on my body and I was pretty sure that most of it was the nighttime sky. Darkness crept around me and I lost sight. I half-considered letting my eyes glow green for a moment so that could examine my chaotic surroundings. Instead, I had decided to shut them.

Suddenly, the noise and shaking stopped and muffled laughter erupted from all around me. Some of the pressured lifted as something above me rose and I peeked out to see a pale hand stretching toward me. Without a second thought, I grabbed it. With the both of us working, I was able to pry myself from that collapsed world. I took in a deep breath of clean oxygen, my rapidly beating heart slowing down. I looked behind me and saw the destroyed pile of the world I had been in.

I turned to the still giggling others along with the faces of my two best friends.

"Okay, who knocked down the stage set?"

* * *

**I know! You're all probably like "What? Humor? Has DPcrazy lost her mind?!" Or "Humor?! That's not DPcrazy, it's an imposter! Get her!" **

**I would like to inform you that I am myself and that, yes, I _did_ write a humor drabble. Of course, if I _was_ an imposter, I'd say the same thing. In that case, I wouldn't trust me if I were you. **


	16. Jacket

**Okay, I've been debating with myself for _months_ on whether or not to post this. I've finally given in.**

**Summary: When Danny ran away, he expected everyone to leave him alone, but two people don't.**

* * *

It was cold out that night. Not a good day for runaways. Yes, that's right, runaways. For, you see, one certain Danny Fenton had recently become a runaway. But unlike most escapees, he had ghost powers to help him through. As well as being Danny Fenton, this particular boy was also the ghost hero Danny Phantom. After he ran away, Danny Phantom was the form he chose most often. It was the one that he was most likely to survive in. Plus, Danny _Fenton_ would get caught by police if he was found walking around, but no one bothered Danny _Phantom_…well, other than the fans and press. However, he had nothing to fear with the police. No one was looking for him.

Danny Phantom settled down by a tree, holding his knees to his chest in an attempt to keep his body heat in. He let his head rest on his knees while recent events flashed through his mind.

_"Danny, could you come down here for a minute?" His mother, Maddie Fenton, called._

_"Be right down!" Danny called back. He left his room and walked down the stairs and into the living room where the family was assembled.__ His parents seeme__d suspicious and Jazz looked very nervous.__ "What's going on?"_

_Maddie stepped up__a little closer to him__, looking a little confused and…anxious?__ "Honey, we need to talk."_

_Danny tensed. That was never a good sign._

_"__It's about all of the ghost__ hunting equipment. How it keeps going off around you. And the things you say while you're asleep. They're very disturbing." She continued.__ Danny became more frightened.__ "__We know that something's going on, something that you're not telling us about.__" She bent down very slightly so she was at his eye level and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.__ "Until now, we've always just passed it off as you being a teenager, but whatever is happening to you is beyond that.__ You've always been a good student, carefree, and very, very responsible. But now you're different. But what's scary is that it happened so abruptly…ever since the portal accident."__ The boy's eyes widened in fear. She…she was figuring it out!_

_"Mom, it's nothing!" He quickly assured…too quickly._

_"No, it's not nothing.__ The other night, you kept muttering that you weren't dead and then begged for us to stay. Sweetie, I know that this might sound a little strange, but…did that accident kill you? Are you a ghost?"__ The mother questioned.__ The bomb had landed._

_"No, Mom, I'm not a ghost!"__ He denied, almost in hysterics._

_"Danny, it's alright. We'll love you no matter what. Just, please, tell us."__ Maddie begged._

_"I…I'm not a ghost."__ He repeated, practically trembling._

_Maddie looked back at her husband. "I think he might be in denial."__ She then looked back at the shaking Danny whose shoulders she was holding firmly.__ Although, if he _**was**_ a ghost, he could easily phase out of her grip.__ "Danny, it's alright. There's no need to panic. I know that it might be hard to accept, but…"_

_"I'm not a ghost!" Danny claimed again, his frantic brain not able to think of anything else to say._

_"Danny, calm down!" Jazz suddenly piped up, realizing how horribly her little brother was handling this.__ She made to run to the boy, but Jack held her back._

_"Danny, even if you _**are**_ a ghost, we'll still love you. As long as you behave, we'll let you stay in the human world unless it's too dangerous and we have to send you into the Ghost Zone for your own safety.__"__ His mother __continued._

_Danny was on the verge of breaking down.__ "I'm not a ghost!"__ He shouted hysterically.__ "I'm human! I'm alive! I…I…"_

_Maddie gave him a pitying look. He was taking this hard.__ But she knew it. He was a ghost.__ Even if he seemed normal enough, there was no ignoring the signs._

_Suddenly, tears formed around his eyes and he broke free of her grip.__ He hurriedly tried wiping them away as he dashed for the front door and out through it.__ The last she heard before he left was "I'm not a ghost."_

Danny lifted his head up from where it was buried. He realized that a tear had formed while he was reminiscing and hurriedly wiped it away with one gloved hand. He examined his familiar surroundings. The park. He knew it well from living in Amity Park for so many years, but he was getting to know it even better as he spent his non-ghost-fighting time here.

The boy let out a yawn and gave a shiver. "Better try to get some rest." He muttered to himself, curling up into a ball and lying on the hard ground.

* * *

An hour later, a man and woman strolled down the park path. The man had brown hair, teal eyes, and a pair of glasses placed lightly on his face. He wore a heavy brown coat and jeans. The woman next to him displayed short blond hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a heavy pink coat as well as green pants. 

"Brrr." The woman shivered. "It's cold."

"Yes," The man agreed "but look up, Gaby, isn't it worth it?"

The woman, Gaby, nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Mark. That stars shine so brightly here."

The two kept walking until a slight glow by the forest caught Gaby's eye.

"Mark, look!" She gasped, pointing toward the trees. Lying there was the town hero, Danny Phantom.

"Is that…is that Danny Phantom?" Mark questioned, confused as to why the ghost boy was there.

Gaby nodded quickly. "I wonder what he's doing out in the cold."

"Shhh." Mark quieted her. "Let's go, looks like he's sleeping or something."

But Gaby did not move. She gazed at the teenage ghost boy with interest. "Hon, he's shivering." She observed.

That caught a little of the man's attention. He examined Danny closer to see that, yes, he _was_ shivering. "Well, it _is_ pretty cold out here."

"The poor thing." The woman sympathized. "He must be freezing! Sleeping on the ground, too. And he's so…young."

Mark gave his caring wife a small smile.

"C'mon. I have an idea."

* * *

A little while later, Mark and Gaby returned to the spot where Danny was still sleeping. Gaby was carrying a bag with her. Quietly, the two approached the ghost boy, avoiding waking him. Gaby set the bag down and grabbed out light green jacket that would have matched Danny's eyes were they open. She placed the jacket over his body gently. She wouldn't be able to get it on the boy without waking him. His body began to relax and stop quivering as much. Then, a small smile graced his lips. 

"Sweet dreams, Danny Phantom." She bid. Then, smiling, her and her husband left the boy to sleep in peace.

* * *

**I WAS ATTACKED BY THE FUZZY PLOT BUNNIES!!! They're the worst kind. They _never_ leave me alone.**


	17. I Don't Get It

**Summary: One student's view on how Amity Park sees Danny Phantom.**

* * *

I never got why there were so many kids wishing that they were Danny Phantom. I never got why just about every girl in my school wanted to date him. I never got how the ghost boy always made things seem easy. I never understood why he was so much more mysterious than the other ghosts or why he was so different. Most of all, I never got how so many people looked over so many details. The main one…

He's dead.

Danny Phantom is a _ghost_. No matter how different he may be, he is a ghost. When people wish that they were Danny Phantom, they are wishing that they were dead. That they gave up their lives. Who would want that?

Yes, Phantom's got some really cool powers, but what did he have to trade to get them? His friends? His family? His life? Sure, he's doing a really good job of hiding that misery, but I can't help but wonder if he ever just…lets it out. Just screams or cries at night when no one's around. No one has ever _seen_ Phantom cry. No one thinks that he ever could. According to them, he has an awesome life and would have no reason to. But when you think about it, he would have all the reason to.

Why do so many girls want to date him? Like I said earlier, he's not alive anymore. So…does that mean that they want to date a dead guy? I mean; sure, I'll admit that he's kinda cute and he seems really nice, but…I don't know. To me it always seemed weird.

I never really was part of the information cycle and I don't think that I ever will be. I'm better off analyzing the information I have. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a geek, I just tend to over think things. But in the end…

I just don't get it.

* * *

**Look! It's another drabble!**

**No, this is not some AU Jazz. It's just some random person.**


	18. Valentine: Danny

**What can I say?**

**Summary: Valentines Day Danny Phantom Uh-oh.**

* * *

I sighed as I flew away from another fight with Valerie. Today was becoming very exhausting very quickly.

First, at school, I kept seeing her all over the place and it was awkward to say the least. The only one to cheer me up that whole day was Sam…and she _hates_ Valentine's Day! But, I was hoping to brighten her day up a little; I just never had the chance.

So, I was flying home from school, planning on when I could give _it_ to Sam, when my ghost sense went off. It was just the Box Ghost. I beat him in almost record time, but then Valerie showed up, fully armed. She blasted at me a bit and I dodged all but a few hits. Then, I saw my chance and got away.

Now, back to where I was before. I was flying away and landed in an alley to change back. Unfortunately, with my white hair, glowing green eyes, and jumpsuit, I'm kind of noticeable. It took all of two seconds for the fangirls to find me and when they did…I had to run as fast as possible.

My brain was too frantic to even _think_ of flying as they chased me down the street. I was gaining distance and made a turn into an alley where I bumped into Valerie.

"Hide me!" I yelped, running behind her.

Like I said, my brain was fried. It seemed like a good idea at the time. She looked like she was about to turn to me when she noticed the mob of girls run past. Once they left, she turned around while I was leaning against the wall, desperately trying to catch my breath.

"What was-"

"Fangirls." I cut her off.

"And you'd rather face me than them?" She hissed at me.

I looked around the corner at the fangirls' retreating forms and heard loud shouts as they continued to search for me. Then, I looked back at Valerie. "Yeah." I replied, nodding my head to emphasize my point.

Then, she did the last thing that I expected.

She laughed.

"You're not scared of ghost hunters, but you're terrified when a mob of lovesick girls chase you down?" She mocked.

I glared at her. Then, I turned to walk away.

"Okay, I'm sure that this is hilarious to you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and hide for the rest of the day." I muttered sarcastically. Then, I took off, heading for Sam's house so I could drop off my…gift.

I reached into my pocket, but it wasn't there. Gasping, I checked everywhere else I could think of, but it was nowhere to be found. I sighed and headed back to my own house.

"Sorry, Sam."

* * *

**Oh, don't worry! There's a part two! Well, sorta.**


	19. Valentine: Valerie

**And here's part two!**

* * *

It was confusing and hilarious all at the same time. Here I was, just walking out of an alley after a ghost fight, when _he_ came.

Okay, it was more like _they_ came.

First off, today was Valentine's Day. So, school was worse than normal, especially when I had to look at Danny. If it wasn't for stupid Phantom, _I_ could have been his Valentine. But _no_, now I was all alone and Manson was sitting next to him…not that _they_ were together or anything, but it was a possibility.

After my torturous day at school, I was walking home only for my ghost detector to go off. When I looked up, Phantom was there fighting with some other ghost. I didn't hesitate to go into full battle mode. Long story short, Phantom beat the ghost and I gave him a few good blows before he flew off.

This is where I left off. I was walking out of the alley and was about to turn the corner when a black and white blur hit me. Paying closer attention, I realized that it was Phantom. He seemed worried, as he should have been in my presence. Before I could yell at him, however, he darted behind me.

"Hide me!" he yelped.

I was about to turn around and tell him off, but was distracted when a mob of girls stormed past. They looked around for a minute before they continued running. Only then did I turn to see the panting Phantom behind me.

"What was-" I began, but he figured out my question and answered.

"Fangirls."

I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or blast him. Then, I thought of something else.

"And you'd rather face me than them?" I hissed icily. What, was I not enough of a challenge for him?! It'd be big talk coming from someone who's always running away from fights.

He seemed to glance around the corner for a minute before replying. "Yeah." He nodded his head as well. However, from the way he was panicking, I could see that the fangirls were too much for him. With this thought, I did the only thing I could think of.

I laughed.

"You're not scared of ghost hunters, but you're terrified when a mob of lovesick girls chase you down?" I burst, not able to retrain myself.

"Okay, I'm sure that this is hilarious to you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and hide for the rest of the day." He muttered sarcastically. Then, he flew off.

But he dropped something. Picking it up, I realized that it was a fancy, hand-made card. It was a black heart with purple trim and bright green writing. Curiously, I read it.

_To Sam,_

_I know that you hate Valentine's Day, but maybe this will make it better._

_Lo__ve__Danny_

There was a scribble before the name and I thought that I could make out the word "love." I chuckled at the thought of Phantom signing something "Love, Danny."

Then, I continued on my way home, my hatred toward Phantom crumbling before the hilarity of the blackmail I now had on him.

* * *

**I hope that answers all of your questions. :D**


	20. Touch

**DRABBLE ALERT!!!**

**Summary: A random person contemplates ghosts' ability to touch.**

* * *

A ghost's touch isn't like a human's touch. When you watch a ghost touch something or someone, they look solid. It's almost as if they never died. They're real. But when you feel the touch yourself, it's so much different.

It's not solid-not completely, anyways. Yes, there's something there, but it's not as firm as it should seem to be. A ghost's touch is more like a force. It's semi-solid energy that comes together to push something. It could be compared to a strong, icy wind, except for the fact that it's so much stronger and doesn't scathe your skin. It's not as cold, but it's sure not warm, either!

Every ghost I've ever seen has that trait; their indescribable touch. Except for one.

Danny Phantom.

His touch is different. It's not like the other ghosts' touch. Theirs is like pure energy…electrifying. His is more solid. It's not quite as solid as a human's touch, but so much…more realistic. It's electrifying as well, just not like the pure intensity of the other ghosts.

It's also warm. Oh, so much warmer than the touch of all the other ghosts. It's comforting in a way. It's a fact that makes him more human than the other ghosts-more like us-and that makes him so much easier to accept into the boundaries of humanity.

It's strange how much one simple touch can bring so many thoughts and change so much.

* * *

**Yes, this was another one of those "I came up with it at Midnight" stories.**


	21. Tape

**Hey, look! I finally updated this!**

**Summary: Maddie finds something very odd under Danny's bed.**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything funny to say right now, so I'll just stick with "I don't own Danny Phantom."**

* * *

Maddie sighed as she heaved up a big box of junk. It was spring cleaning. She hated this time of the year. It was a time when she had to pry things away from her pack-rat of a husband and finally get them out of the household. She had already tackled the Op center and collected things from her and Jack's room as well as grabbing the neat bag of old stuff that Jazz had laid out for her. Now all she had left was Danny's room and…she shivered…the shed. The shed had to be the messiest, most junky place she had ever seen! For several years, she had avoided it, but she knew that she'd have to get around to it this year.

The mother walked into her youngest child's room and let the box in her arms drop. The room was a sea of clutter and dirty clothes. No matter how many times she had told Danny to clean his room, he kept forgetting. Although, how he managed to mess it up this much while not even being home most of the day was still a puzzle to her.

Swiping up some of the old trash, she shook her head in disappointment. This was just unsanitary! She tossed the garbage out and then proceeded to stick all of the dirty clothes in the hamper. Once she cleared that, she tackled the spot she really needed to get at: under the bed.

Maddie knelt down so that she could see into the dark little crevice. Her face twisted in confusion as she pulled out a box filled with old Fenton gadgets. She pulled the Fenton Finder out of it.

"Now what on earth are all of these doing here?" she asked herself. Most of them were defective anyways. After deciding to solve that puzzle later, she shoved the box aside and reached back under. This time, she pulled out a tape.

The tape was for the security camera that they kept in the lab. Looking at the date, she realized that it was years old. Curious as to why her son had it, she stood up and decided to take a break from cleaning. She needed to watch the tape. As she made her way up to the Op center where the tape-player was, she had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't an invasion of privacy. It was her house and if anything happened in the lab that could have endangered Danny, she needed to know.

The tape made a click sound as she slid it into the old VCR. The screen above it came to life. Unlike most people, she and Jack had bought a very detailed recording system so that they could catch _everything_ on tape. She pressed the fast-forward button, whirring through hours of her and Jack tinkering with her inventions. The Fenton Portal immediately caught her attention. It wasn't finished! 

Maddie suddenly realized what tape this was. It was the day that she and Jack had created the Fenton Portal; their greatest accomplishment. The day that Danny was caught in that lab accident.

Finally, she came to a stop. She and Jack plugged in the Fenton Portal, eager to show their kids, but all they got was a few sparks. She watched as they left the lab, as did Danny and Jazz. She sighed and pressed fast forward again. Come on! Where did it start working? She set it back to normal the moment Danny, Sam, and Tucker reappeared on the screen.

"Well, that's it," Danny said to his friends while motioning to the portal.

Sam walked up next to it and studied the contraption. "Wow, so this thing's really supposed to open up a portal into a dimension filled with ghosts?"

"Pretty much," her son replied.

"Huh, I don't about all of the ghost-hunting stuff, but this looks pretty high-tech to me," Tucker commented while examining the machine.

"Hey, Danny," Sam piped up, "Think you could pose in front of it so that I could take a picture?"

"_Sam_," Danny groaned.

"_Please_?" she begged.

The boy caved. "Fine." He walked over to a cabinet and grabbed out a white and black jumpsuit his size. He held it up next to him in front of the portal.

"Smile!" Sam exclaimed happily as she flashed a picture. Danny wasn't smiling.

He lowered the suit as Sam came over to him. "Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work, anyway."

Sam gazed into the portal again. "C'mon, Danny. A ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out."

Danny followed her, standing in front of the portal. He was still clutching the suit. "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?"

Danny then slid on the jumpsuit and zipped it up with a serious expression on his face. Maddie almost giggled when she saw Jack's face shown on the chest. That man.

"Hang on," Sam demanded, approaching him. She ripped the sticker off of the suit and held it up. "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest." She pointed to the sticker as she spoke.

No more words were exchanged as Danny, her son, turned toward the broken portal and disappeared inside of it. Maddie's stomach clenched and she desperately wished that she could see what was going on inside of that contraption. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt like screaming as green-white light suddenly exploded from the Fenton the Portal, her son's terrified and pain-filled screams accompanying it.

What happened next horrified and shocked her beyond belief. Instead of her lovable son Danny stumbling out of the portal, out came Danny Phantom. He looked weak and hurt as he let his bright green eyes close and his agonized body drop to the floor. Maddie glanced back at the now-working portal. No Danny Fenton. She wanted to believe anything but what was staring her straight in the face. There was absolutely no way that her son was the ghost boy. He was alive! He had to be!

Sam and Tucker held back for a few minutes before rushing over. "Danny!" they screamed. Fear and worry overflowed their voices.

Maddie held her breath and watched the scene for a few minutes before deciding that Danny wasn't getting up anytime soon. She reluctantly hit the fast forward button. Sam and Tucker didn't leave the room, simply moved away after some time and sat by the wall. Sam separated from the dark-skinned boy to move to a corner, quietly shaking and, from what Maddie could tell, restraining tears. It looked like a few had leaked out, though. The woman bit her lip as the girl started shouting something at Tucker, who had probably been trying to find comfort from her. Finally, Danny woke up.

Maddie let the tape play on normal again.

Danny groaned and let his now-ghostly eyes flutter open. Sam and Tucker stayed where they were, simply observing.

"What…what happened?" her son moaned as he attempted to get up. He had managed to get into a sitting position when he looked over to where his friends were. "Guys?" New tears began to fall down Sam's face as Tucker tried to look at his best friend. He seemed terrified, as he should have been. Finally, Tucker flinched a bit. This seemed to have worried Danny. "Guys, what's wrong?" he repeated, his panic rising.

"Danny…" Sam croaked, but then choked off as she buried her face, unable to look at him anymore.

"Dude…you might want to…take a look at yourself," Tucker sobbed.

The ghost boy's face filled with dread as he glanced down at his hands and then his body. He gasped. Without hesitation, he weakly shoved himself up and dashed to the bathroom. He stayed in there for a few horrible moments before he came back out, looking devastated and stunned.

"I…I can't be a ghost! I just _can't_ be!" he wailed.

The girl in the corner continued to shiver and watch her friend as he fell to his knees.

"The…the portal…the light…I…no!" he screamed again. He buried his face in his glowing, silver-gloved hands.

His two friends finally seemed to work up enough courage to get up and make their way over to him cautiously. Sam bent down and laid a hesitant hand on Danny's shoulder, shivering slightly.

"D-Danny…you're…you're a ghost. You're…dead," she ground out.

"But I can't be dead!" Tears formed in his eyes, as they did in Maddie's.

Sam suddenly lunged forward and latched onto him. They hugged while they cried. All of a sudden, a blue-white ring formed around his waist and split. The two rings moved in opposite direction, travelling vertically on his body. Finally, they disappeared and everyone gasped as Danny Fenton -plain, human, Danny Fenton- was left in his place.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked after a few moments of dead silence.

"I think…I think I'm still alive," Danny responded, examining his hands. The jumpsuit had mysteriously disappeared.

"That would mean that you're…half-ghost," Sam realized quietly.

Maddie decided to shut off the tape. She'd seen enough. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she popped the tape back out. Quietly, she made her way downstairs. Thoughts pounded at her brain like bullets. Her son, her Danny, was half-ghost. He was Danny Phantom. He was…he was…

The tape clattered into her drawer and she slammed it shut. Just as she did so, a loud voice rang through the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Danny shouted.

Maddie wiped away the last traces of the earlier crying and left to go greet her son.

"Hi, honey," she welcomed.

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just spring cleaning," she answered as light-heartedly as possible.

"Okay," Danny said as he went to the fridge to grab a snack.

Maddie made her way back upstairs. She wasn't going to tell Danny yet. Besides, she reminded herself, she had gotten that tape from somewhere that it was meant to be hidden. She wasn't supposed to find out. No, he'd tell her when he was ready. But until then, she'd remember to be a little sloppier around Danny Phantom and maybe lighten up on her son a bit.

As she gathered the stuff out of her son's room, sliding the weapons back under his bed so that he wouldn't notice she'd intruded, an irrelevant thought popped into her mind.

"Looks like the shed can wait one more year."

* * *

**Just a little plot bunny that I thought up and wrote in, like, two hours.**


	22. The Immune Has Been Diseased

**In my defense, this wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote and posted it.**

**Summary: A Clockwork drabble!**

* * *

I am Immune.

Unaffected. Nothing can touch me because I exist outside of everything. I am separated from everything and that's how it's supposed to be. My job requires me to feel for nothing and no one. I must move on every single time and let loose the mistakes of others. I may not interfere, for if I do, I risk catching the Disease.

The Disease would make my job difficult. It would render me weak. If I am infected with it, I'll never be able to simply move on. I will be forced to look back and curse the mistakes that I must not fix. I'll never fully recover. That disease will scar me for much of my life.

What is this Disease you ask?

Emotion.

Although enjoyable at times, it will be my undoing. Feeling - truly _feeling _- for anything would have disastrous consequences. I know - as I know everything - that I would want to go and arrange every single imperfection related to the matter until it was perfect. It's a hard thing to resist, but I have to. However, everything has only become more difficult for one sole reason.

I have caught the disease.

I have been infected by the young half ghost Daniel Fenton. Also known as Danny Phantom. If only that alternate future did not arise! I could have hid away and barricaded myself against the Disease. Instead, I was forced to meddle. If I did not, the future would have been utterly destroyed.

At first, I only interfered a little, hoping against all hope that it would be enough. I wished against throwing myself into contaminated lands. Later, it proved not enough and I meddled more. Too much. After simply facing his future, quite literally, I knew that Danny's future was already changed. I could have stopped. I could have stopped interfering and be assured that the feared future would not come about.

But I didn't stop. I had been infected and felt obliged to save the boy's family and turn back time. I had given him a second chance; a do-over. None should have that opportunity, but I gave it to him. I had to set his life back on the road he would want with barely a consequence.

I had repeated this, too. The Disease softened my greater sense of judgment. Even to this day – and far beyond – I will have a weak spot for Danny; the boy who infected me.

At last, the Immune has been Diseased.

* * *

**Probably overused. I blame some non-existent muse.**


	23. Photograph

**Yes, I finally updated this.**

**Summary: The Fenton family examines an old picture for "ghostly" evidence.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Danny!" Jack called enthusiastically from the kitchen. "Come here!"

The son restrained a groan as he dragged himself into the kitchen. He looked upward and quietly prayed, "Please don't let it be a new invention, please don't let it be a new invention, please don't let it be…"

"Hey, son! Check out our new invention!" the orange jump-suited man boomed with a massive grin. His wife was standing next to him with a pleasant smile. Jack was holding what looked like a camera.

"That's, uh, great, Dad," Danny lied nervously. Already, he was making a slow retreat. He didn't know what it did, but didn't want to be anywhere near it when it went off. He still had burns from the last invention.

Of course, Jack denied Danny his escape by wrapping an arm around him and practically shoving him into the table. Danny anxiously examined the piece of equipment before him. The father then swiped up the gadget and held it out at arm's length.

"It's called the Fenton Spook Seeker!" he announced proudly. "You just look through the screen and you can see any invisible ghosts. It even works on photographs."

Maddie decided to pick up. "We're going to research old pictures to find out if there has been any ghostly influence in history."

Danny was becoming a little overwhelmed and wanted nothing more than to confide himself in the safety of his room.

"And we'll start with this!" the man declared, holding up a picture of the Wright Brothers. "The flight of the first aircraft in history."

Danny suddenly felt like there was something he should remember; something familiar about that picture. An alarm immediately blared in his head the moment his Dad placed the picture in front of the device. Oh, no! Now he remembered!

"Hey, Madds! Look at this!" Jack shouted happily. Danny cringed. Great, he was so in for it.

The woman eagerly looked over the screen. "Wait isn't that…?"

"You're right!" exclaimed Jack. "It's that Phantom punk!"

With his parents engrossed in their new discovery, Danny took the opportunity to escape. He had a feeling this was not going to be a fun week. At least, not for his ghost half.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I always did want something to be made out of that picture. I just thought that it was really funny. (For those of you who don't know, Danny invisibly posed in the Wright Brothers' picture in Infinate Realms).**


	24. Puzzled

**This time, I made a puzzle. Before you start, the code at the bottom goes : Line, word, letter. Let's see if you guys can figure it out.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_He's a phantom, ___

_Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Phantom..._

_Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14,_

When his parents built a very strange machine,

It was designed to view a world unseen,

He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.

When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit,

But then Danny took a look inside of it,

There was a great big flash, everything just changed,

His molecules got all rearranged.

Phantom, Phantom...

When he first woke up, he realized,

He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes,

He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,

He was much more unique than the other guys,

And it was then that he knew what he had to do,

He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom,

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom,

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's... Danny Phantom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

7-7-4

1-1-2

3-3-2

11-1-1

2-3-1

2-4-3

8-2-4

11-2-4

14-8-3

12-3-1

8-6-1

19-8-5

5-1-1

1-3-4

19-2-1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hey, truephan, remember this? -grins evilly- Told you I'd put it up here eventually.**


	25. Dreams

**...This looked much longer on my Word document.**

**Summery: Maddie had a few odd dreams that she can't forget, even during a ghost fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. That's why I call myself a "Phan."**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maddie woke up with sweat pouring down her face and over her body, causing her pajamas to stick to her. She attempted to slow her breathing as her violet eyes scanned the dark room carefully. At least Jack was still sleeping.

Taking another deep breath, she lay back down. Lately, she had been having horrific reoccurring dreams. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason for them. There were two specific ones that stood out, however. The one tonight was one of the worst.

In her dream, it was impossible to move or speak, as if she was strapped down. Something hot was behind her. In front of her, a battle played out. There was a ghost that she had never seen before and one she saw every day of her life. The one she knew was Danny Phantom; menace of Amity Park. The one she did not know was positively one of the scariest creatures she had ever seen. With both of them this close together, she could spot a few similarities. They both had white hair, they both had the same coloring in their suits, and they both bore the same mark: a speeding D with a P inside. It was the mark that was always associated with Danny Phantom and no one else.

In this nightmare, the two would always fight and Danny Phantom would always win. Then, he'd turn to her with tears in his bright green eyes. He run frantically toward her, all the while losing his ghostly appearance. First his glow would die, and then his hair would get darker while his eyes dimmed. Lastly, his jumpsuit would begin forming into a T-shirt and jeans. She never saw the end of the transformation because there would be a blinding light followed by a clock with the hands moving backward. That was when she would wake up.

The second dream was shorter. She'd be on something that was moving fast and kept changing direction; a roller coaster. Jack was sitting beside her. Below, she'd watch as Danny Phantom sped toward them, looking very serious. Then, a blast of energy would come from a distance and melt him just as he stood in front of them, most likely trying to stop them from moving. His remnants would spill over the track and onto the ground. She'd scream, "Danny, no!" Then, Jack would take her into her arms and she'd weep. Fire would creep up on her and there'd be a green flash. Then, the dream would end.

She hated those dreams. As she was thinking this, she heard a ruckus outside. Thinking quickly, she got up and grabbed a ghost weapon, not even bothering to change into her jumpsuit. The excitement would probably end by then. Without waking her sleeping husband, she bolted down the stairs and out the front door. A green flash came from their backyard. When she headed for it, she noticed a very tired Danny Phantom fighting with an odd ghost who seemed to be nothing but a starry mass with a mask.

Maddie jumped right in, shooting at both of them but only hitting the creature. Phantom looked panicked for a moment but kept fighting. Despite the circumstances, he yawned tiredly. The other ghost took that chance to smack him into their house which distracted the creature long enough for Maddie to deliver the final blow. A bright beam of light came from where Phantom had landed and the ghost vanished.

The woman gazed at the ghost boy as he yawned again and heaved himself upward, looking like he could just fall asleep right then and there. He looked at her curiously afterward, leaning on the building.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why aren't you shooting me?" he questioned.

All the while, those nightmares had been running in her head. She couldn't find it in her mind to shoot him. So, when he asked her that, she venomously replied, "Just be thankful that I'm too tired tonight. Now leave before I change my mind."

Danny took that as his cue and sped off instantly. She watched carefully as he retreated. Then, she made her way back into the house.

"Stupid dreams."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I swear, the next one won't be Maddie-centric!**

**BTW, the answer to the Ottendorf Cypher/puzzle (for those of you who haven't looked yet) is...**

**KEEP DANNY FLYING!**


	26. Quiz

**Hello again. This is the most recent of my drabble/one-shots. As promised, it is non-Maddie-centric.**

**Summary: Sam's Mom takes a magazine quiz.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pamela Manson, more commonly known as Pam, was sitting in her oversized dining room reading a magazine on a bright Sunday morning. She was currently skimming through an article called "Teenagers: When to Call for Help." After reading it over for a bit and gathering mental notes, she flipped the page. On it was a quiz: "Teen trouble." She picked up a pen and decided to take it.

_1. Does your teen spend his/her free-time…_

_A. With his/her friends_

_B. Dating_

_C. Doing a hobby_

_D. I don't know_

Pam tapped her pen against her chin. After a moment, she circled A.

_2. What does your teen do with his/her friends?_

_A. Go to the mall and/or local eatery_

_B. Hang out and chat_

_C. Whatever they can come up with at the moment_

_D. I don't know_

A grimace placed itself on the mother's face as she circled D.

_3. What types of clothes does your teen wear?_

_A. Generic_

_B. Revealing or form-fitting_

_C. Comfortable and inconspicuous_

_D. Dark and/or rebellious_

Again, she was forced to circle D.

_4. How well do you know his/her friends?_

_A. Quite well_

_B. I know most of them_

_C. I've met them a few times_

_D. I don't know his/her friends_

She pondered this for a moment before marking C.

_5. Do you like his/her friends?_

_A. Yes, they are nice children_

_B. Some of them_

_C. I don't really know them enough_

_D. No_

That was easy. Definitely D.

_6. Does your teen shut you out?_

_A. No, he/she is very open with me_

_B. Only occasionally_

_C. He/she is a bit withdrawn_

_D. Yes, he/she completely shuts me out_

Pam's face formed a delicate frown as her pen moved around D once more.

_7. How often does your teen date?_

_A. Every now and then_

_B. About every week_

_C. Hardly ever_

_D. He/she's only been on one date or less_

This was becoming frustrating. As a result of that, she almost tore through the paper surrounding the last letter.

_8. How often is your son/daughter home?_

_A. He/she balances out his/her time well_

_B. A small, but decent portion of the time_

_C. He/she is home almost all day_

_D. He/she is hardly ever home_

She took a deep breath as she answered the final question. D once again. She scrolled down to the answer key and located her section. She wasn't very happy.

_Your teen is in big trouble. He/she is on a road that leads right away from you and into danger. His/her life can be very stressful or difficult to handle. You should probably work on talking with him/her a bit more and becoming more open. Get involved. Also, I'd check up on them as soon as possible._

The woman frowned and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Samantha _was_ actually home at the moment. Carefully, she placed the magazine and pen back on the table and stood up. Her dainty footsteps were barely audible as she climbed the stairs. Finally, she reached her daughter's door.

Pam was about to knock when she heard voices from the other side. She listened closely for a moment.

"_I can't believe Skulker and Technus actually tried teaming up. I just hope the Skulktech isn't in my future,_" a male voice said.

"_Yeah, considering how bad they managed to get you this time. They won't last another day in partnership, though. They'll annoy the heck out of each other." _That was definitely Samantha.

Suddenly, she heard the boy yelp softly in pain.

"_Danny, stay still,_" Sam snapped.

Now overwhelmed with her curiosity and anxiety, Pam opened the door just a crack. The two didn't seem to hear her. What she saw next caught her attention. There, on the floor, were her daughter and Danny Phantom. Sam was trying to put bandages around his arm, but he kept wincing every now and then.

The mother had half a mind to charge right in and shoo away the ghost boy. However, the other half was intent on eavesdropping.

"You know, you're just lucky you have me around or else you'd go unconscious from losing all of that ectoplasm," Sam stated.

The ghost boy gave her a little smile. "Yeah, I really am. Thanks."

She finished up wrapping his arm. "That's the last of them."

He stood up and then helped lift her to her feet. He rolled down his sleeve and placed his glove back on. "Thanks again, Sam. I meant what I said. I really am lucky to have a friend like you."

Sam looked down for a moment before glancing back up. "Just…be careful next time." A blush rose to both their cheeks before she amended with, "I-I don't want ectoplasm all over my carpets, you know? The stuff's hard to get out."

Danny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I guess I'll be going now." He gave her a clumsy mock salute before flying off through the open window. Sam leaned on the sill and let a smile cross her face as she stared after him.

Pam left in a daze. She wandered all the way down the stairs and to the dining room table once more. Her eyes fell upon the quiz again. She made a mental note to watch her daughter much more carefully. _This_ was teen trouble.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**What'd you think? Good? Bad? Bring back the Maddie-centric? Get more original? Try to be interesting for once?**

**Oh, yes, and I just stumbled across a bunch of both finished and unfinished drabbles, so be expecting some more soon.**


	27. Threat

**This is one of those one-shots that I found rotting away in my one-shot folder.**

**Summary: Danny discovers a flyer that makes him think a little more about what he is.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All it took was that one flyer. That one ghost who dropped the one little piece of paper. I never thought something as insignificant could change so much. But it did.

It all started when I was fighting a ghost I had never seen before nor cared about enough to get to know. It was just one of those formless green blobs with glowing red eyes. They were never hard to beat. It took me all of two minutes, but when I sucked it into the Fenton Thermos, it dropped something, a piece of paper. Since I wasn't in any rush to go anywhere, I flew down to pick it up.

What was written on it shocked me. It was an announcement. On it was written the top ten most powerful ghosts and I couldn't help but gasp.

**Ghost Zone's Most Powerful Ghosts**

**1. Danny Phantom**

**2. Clockwork**

**3. Pariah Dark**

**4. Vortex**

**5. Undergrowth**

**6. Pandora**

**7. Vlad Plasmius**

**8. Walker**

**9. Dora**

**10. Desiree**

Of course, my mind froze after I saw my name…listed as number one. There _had_ to be a mistake! There was no way that I could be the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone! Sure, I had either beaten or allied myself with all of the ghosts under me, but still!

Then, another thought hit me. If anyone found out about this, I was in trouble. People are afraid of power. Not getting it, necessarily, but those who hold it. What if they deemed that I was dangerous and needed to be destroyed?

Dangerous. I hardly ever thought about myself as dangerous. Only when I had seen what I _could_ become, but even after that I realized that I wasn't too much of a threat. At least, I didn't think I was. But now everything is all messed up.

Unfortunately, my paralyzed state and deep thought left me wide open for attack, which is exactly what my parents did. I yelped sharply as I was hit with an ecto-gun.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone where you belong, spook!" My Dad ordered.

I gulped at those words. They never bothered me before, but now I had a different outlook on things. Did I even belong in the human world anymore? Was I so dangerous that I should retreat to the Ghost Zone?

Again, I wasn't paying attention and got hit.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" my Dad ordered again.

My parents mistook my worried expression.

"Scared, Phantom? You should be," My Mom hissed.

I decided that I should get out of here. I quickly flew off, muttering to myself.

"I'm not scared _of_ you, I'm scared _for_ you."

I glanced around to see if they were following me, but noticed that they weren't. When I found them, it occurred to me _why_ they weren't. They had stopped to pick up a sheet of paper that I had failed to notice slip away. My breath caught in my throat.

I instantly darted back in their direction, desperate to get that paper away from them. I was too late.

My parents stared up at me with wide-eyes and then back at the paper. The damage was done. I only had one option left.

Begging.

"Please….please don't tell anyone about that," I said softly, worry edging my voice.

My parents' faces hardened.

"Why? So you can subtly take over the world?!" Mom spat.

I cringed.

"Of course not! I…I just have my reasons," I responded shakily. This was _not_ going well.

"Oh, and what would these 'reasons' be?" she interrogated.

"And no lies!" Dad added.

I sighed. I knew what I had to do. Fess up. "If I tell you will you _promise_ not to tell anyone about…_that_?"

"How about you tell us and we don't shoot you into oblivion?" Mom hissed.

I wave of guilt washed over me as I realized what I'd have to say. "Look at the list again. Are you sure that you could do that?"

Indeed, this seemed to get their attention. They knew I was right.

"Fine, but we're not making any promises," Dad concluded.

I knew that this was the best that I was going to get from them. Cautiously, I landed a good seven feet from them.

"I…I don't want people to know because…" Darn it! It shouldn't be this hard! Spit it out already, Fenton! "They'll get scared of me. I don't _want_ people to be scared of me."

"Please, ghost kid, _all_ ghosts like to watch people fear them," Mom snapped.

"That's not true!" I defended.

"Liar!" my Dad claimed, firing his gun at me. I dodged…which I sort of regret. Yes, it would have hurt, but I just proved that I _am_ capable of not getting hit. This seemed to tick them off.

"Don't try to fool us!" Mom shouted. "You're a ghost! You _love_ the power!"

"_Love _it?! I never _asked _for it! Right now, I wish that I didn't even have it! You know why?!" I ranted, causing both alarm and irritation in my parents. "People are _afraid_ of power! They'll avoid those who have it whether or not it was that person's choice to get it in the first place! And for your information, I don't _want_ to be the most powerful ghost in existence! If I do something bad, I want people to be able to stop me! Plus, it's way too much responsibility! I'm already having a hard time managing my previous situation, let alone becoming…_that_!"

Angrily, I stormed off into the sky, forgetting all about the paper.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, my eyes were super-glued to the newspaper. They did it. My parents had actually done it. On the front page was a photocopy of the flyer. There was a caption and a short article under it, but I couldn't bring myself to read it.

When my ghost sense went off later, I knew that I was treading dangerous waters. What if the town decided to destroy me just because of my new status in the Ghost Zone? And now the human world, too! That's it, I'm dead.

Gloomily, I flew outside to meet the threat. It turned out not to be much of a threat after all. It was just the Box Ghost…again.

"BEWARE! I, the Box Ghost, shall…" the annoying ghost trailed as he saw me. Then, he screamed. "Ahhh! It is Danny Phantom! I…I think that I'll leave now before the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone pulverizes me."

The Box Ghost flew out of sight and I groaned. "Great, even the _ghosts_ are scared of me. Well, at least it's less work for me."

Suddenly, I looked down at a mob of stunned people. Half of them looked terrified…of me, I realized. The other half managed to hide their fear decently well, but I could still see it in their eyes. They continued staring. I stared back, wondering if I should say anything. I noticed as a few discretely scurried away.

Sighing, I dashed off. No one would ever look at me the same way again. I knew it.

I never used to think that I was too much of a threat.

But I am.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Now, off to finish the other partially done drabbles! And then at the end of those, I'll probably ask which one-shot people want a sequal for the most.**


	28. Threat: Conclusion

**Summary: Sequal to Threat.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed for the last 27 chapters, why would anyone in thir right mind think I own Danny Phantom now?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It took three days of those looks for me to finally lose it. The first day, I did my job, trying got ignore them, but failing. My parents began to look smug whenever they saw me. The second day, I felt depressed. The stares almost seemed to physically hurt now. I cringed as people ran from me like I was any other ghost, even the fans who had chased me before. The third time I caught their looks, I wasn't so calm.

"Would you please stop that?!" I shouted in frustration.

Their faces all turned blank before shifting into curiosity.

"Just stop staring at me like that!" I specified. When no answer came, I growled and jetted out of there as fast as possible. I needed to calm down.

Three laps around the town later, I returned to my house, changing back and collapsing onto my bed. I had made a decision. If I kept facing all of those betrayed and mistrusting stares, I'd go insane. So, I'd take a break. I'd refuse to go ghost for a little while and let the other ghost hunters handle it. Then, when it started to get out of hand, I'd come back and clean up.

But what if it didn't get out of hand? What if the city could cope without me? Maybe I wasn't needed after all. If that was the case, then what would I do? Would I just sit back and watch as my parents and Valerie took care of the ghost hunting? I'm sure Vlad would like that.

I sighed. I'd just have to wait and see.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One week later, everything was still fine. My parents were a little tired and Val wasn't in tip-top shape, but the town was holding itself together. Of course, I laughed when Vlad joined in the effort a little, inconspicuously trying to shoo some of the ghosts he knew out. But this took time out of his mayoral duties and he was getting close to impeachment. The thought made me smile.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had all tried to persuade me to start saving the city again, but I told them the same thing every time: I wasn't needed. Tucker was depressed, Jazz seemed disappointed, and Sam…well, she threw a fit.

Later, when I was in the kitchen to get a snack, I noticed the news report. The reporter looked nervous as she sat in front of a picture of me-no, _Phantom_. I wasn't him now. I haven't been him in a week.

"The ghost attacks have been showing a steady rise," she reported. "It's already taking its toll on local ghost hunters as they try to capture all of these ghosts. Even Axion Labs has been stepping up in ghost weapon development. There have been many theories that this onslaught was caused by the sudden disappearance of Danny Phantom, who was last seen a week ago." A video began playing. It was Phantom in front of the crowd, shouting to stop staring at him like that. Tiffany Snow came back on. "Citizens are starting to wonder if maybe he has gone for good. In that case, we may be in trouble."

I turned away from the TV and sighed, catching a glance at the newspaper. "_Where's Phantom Now?"_ was in bold across the top. Under it was a picture of him looking rather depressed.

I looked out the window. A ghost was attacking and my parents were chasing after it with guns blazing. Could it be time to go back? The reports made it sound like I was needed, but…even if I did go back, could I face the terrified stares again?

Before I could decide for myself, I heard a thud behind me. Whipping around, I noticed a very familiar ghost standing behind me looking worn.

"Daniel," Vlad spat, "what on Earth are you thinking?!"

I blinked in shock. He grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me in a way that made me think he'd finally lost it, not that he had much left to begin with.

"Why aren't you stopping them!" he shouted.

My mind finally caught up and I growled, breaking away from his grip. "They don't want me around, Vlad! I thought you'd be happy about that."

He became even angrier if that was possible. "I don't' care! The town is falling to pieces! Get out there before I force you!"

I looked at him incredulously. I didn't think it was that bad. But I didn't want to have to face the looks again. It hurt much more than anyone would ever know. "I don't know…." I trailed.

"Then you leave me no choice," he hissed at me. Before I knew what was happening, he had grabbed my arm and lifted me through the ceiling. Three seconds later, I was dangling high above the city. "The only way out of this is to change into your ghost form, Daniel," he threatened.

"I can't!" I screamed, suddenly aware of how true that was. I was feeling for my ghost form, trying to change, but it was momentarily lost to me.

"Then maybe this will give you a push," he snapped. He dropped me.

Gravity suddenly took hold and the wind slapped hard against me. I couldn't even breathe, let alone scream. This seemed all so familiar and yet utterly terrifying. And then, everything snapped into place.

It was a reflex reaction. This experience triggered that buried feeling in me, bringing it to the surface. I was temporarily blinded as extremely bright light surrounded me. When it left, I knew what had happened. I was Phantom once more.

After that, it seemed so easy. Everything raced back to me and I pulled myself up on a few feet from the ground. I bolted into the sky and toward the attacking ghost, feeling that urge to fight again.

It took less than three minutes to beat the ghost. I felt a little dizzy, but so _right_. This was what I was supposed to do; what I was _meant_ to do, no matter the costs and pain it brought with it. Down below 

me, the group of fleeing citizens had stopped. Every single face looked astonished. I felt the rising dread again.

Then, came a very unexpected noise. Clapping. Cheering came on, too. In a moment, it was an uproar of praise. I felt a smile warm my face for the first time in a while. With their encouragement, I flew off to save the rest of the town.

Once the town was cleared, my reappearance a shock to the citizens, I realized something. Yes, I was a threat because of choices I _could_ make, but that didn't mean I had to choose them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**This is probably the reason I don't often write sequals. Definately not my best work.**


	29. Study Session

**(chuckles guiltily) Uh...hehe...I guess I haven't updated anything in a while, huh? I'll start with this, I guess.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Lancer sighed as he walked down the halls of Casper High. School had let out hours ago and the whole place was deserted. Even the evening janitors had gone home! The only reason he was here was because he had forgotten the stack of assignments he was supposed to grade.

The halls were dark due to the later hour. Every once in a while he would have to flick on a light switch so he could see the way to his classroom. It only took a few minutes to get there, but once he arrived, he didn't open the door. The light was already on.

_Maybe the janitors forget to get this one_, he thought to himself hopefully. With as much grace as the hefty teacher could muster, he creeped up the window and peeked through it just to be sure. At first, he saw nothing, but then he noticed a propped up book on the corner desk in the far back. Behind it, he thought he saw a figure.

Lancer's heart sped up a bit at the prospect of someone entering the school at this time. Even more so, how they got _in_. He mentally debated with himself whether or not to just forget the papers and leave. After a few seconds, a thought hit him.

_Why would anyone come here this late just to study?_

It was a good question, he had to admit. He peeked in for another moment. The figure hadn't moved. Taking a deep breath, he assured himself that whoever it was meant no harm. In fact, if it was a student, he might even congratulate them on being so dedicated. He steeled himself and opened the door.

He was shocked to say the least when the person did not move a muscle. Quickly, he grabbed the papers he needed and was about to leave when he noticed the figure stir. For a moment, he was paralyzed. His muscles tensed even more when he heard a yawn.

"I can't believe it, I _actually_ fell asleep reading this stuff," a teenage voice muttered.

Lancer's muscles relaxed a bit. Although, now he was a little peeved at whoever it was for criticizing the English Literature. The rest was just a reflex reaction.

"That boring is it?" he asked in irritation.

The teen tensed, realizing he'd been caught. This erased most of the man's earlier worry. His mind instantly switched over to teacher mode. Instead of an intruder, this now seemed like a misbehaving student.

"Are you aware the school closed several hours ago?"

The figure was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Yeah."

"Then why are you here now?"

"Because…I needed a book and this was the quietest place I could think of."

Lancer pondered that for a moment. Glancing at the cover, he realized it was once of the books that the students could pick to write an essay on. "Are you stuck on something?"

"Kind of," he replied, the book still in front of his face.

"And that would be?"

Another sigh. "I'm trying to figure out what this guy's motives were. It just goes on and on about how he wanted to rule the kingdom, but I can't figure out _why_."

Lancer considered that for a moment. It was an interesting topic to do an essay on, especially for that book. He didn't get many students who thought of that. They were usually more interested in the village girl who often followed the main character, Elias, secretly or analyzing a particular scene.

"What do you have so far?" Lancer questioned.

"Just this one passage. It says, 'I wanted to rule and nothing more. Possession and power are my heart's desire. It has become a thing of obsession now. If I fail to gain control, I will surely cross paths with the Grim Reaper himself, for that would be more pleasing than living a life without it.'"

"And you still don't understand?"

"No," the boy replied.

Before continuing, the teacher exhaled deeply. "You do realize how hard it is to understand you with that book in front of your face, right?"

Slowly, the teen grabbed the edges of the book and lowered it until it was flat on the desk. This action had revealed his shockingly white hair and bright green eyes. He bit his lip nervously, wondering why in the Ghost Zone he hadn't just vanished when Lancer started talking or why he forgot to turn human.

Lancer seemed shocked for a moment but recovered quickly, not wanting to scare the ghost boy. So, instead of screaming or, as the teens say, "freaking out," he pulled up a chair, ignoring the stunned look on Danny's face. Obviously, he didn't get this reaction very much.

"Why are you interested in this in the first place?" inquired the elder.

Danny seemed to finally grasp that Lancer was going to treat him like any other student instead of a ghost. So, he shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I guess it's because a lot of ghosts seem to think that way and now I'm finally wondering _why_. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Lancer nodded at this, lightly scanning over the page he had the book open to.

"You don't see the need for power as a good motive?"

Danny shook his head.

Lancer paused for a moment, thinking of some way he could apply this to his new pupil; a way that was understandable.

"Well, when you protect the town, do you feel like it's something you _need_ to do? That it's important?" Lancer suddenly questioned.

Danny wasn't expecting that kind of question and ended up just blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah, it's part of who I am now."

"And could the need for power be part of who Elias is?"

That seemed to completely stump the ghost boy. His face went totally blank as an effect. After a few seconds of this, he was finally able to come up with a response. "I guess so. I never really thought about it that way."

"Anything else?" the teacher prodded.

Danny was silent for a second before he answered. "I think I actually get it now. Thanks." He smiled at the educator.

Lancer stood up and put the chair back in its regular position. Turning around, he watched as Danny did the same and replaced the book back on the shelf.

"You know, most students would take becoming a ghost as an excuse _not_ to learn," Lancer mused.

Danny stifled a chuckle. "Actually, a…um…friend of mine started telling me that I should work on my education a little more. She sort of tutors me sometimes."

Lancer quirked an eyebrow at this. Phantom had a tutor?

Danny squirmed a bit and looked out the window. "I'm sorry for keeping you. I should probably go now. But, um, thanks again."

With that, Danny became intangible and flew out through the ceiling. Lancer stared for a few seconds before gathering the papers he had come to get. He shut off the lights and locked up, exiting the building quickly. For a brief moment, he wished he could have seen what Phantom's essay would have looked like.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yeah, I wish I had something better to greet your guys with than this, especially since I started it _before_ my hiatus. It's sad, my fanfictioning abilities are out of tune. Already, I've tried writing a new chapter of "Adventures After a Mistake" only to fail miserably and get completely stuck after three paragraphs. (Hits head on desk). I'll keep trying, though.**

**In other news, two of my friends have gotten me hooked on some animes, so I've been surfing those sites as well. I was contemplating drabbling in those catagories until I found inspiration, but I'm not sure. So far I've watched a lot of Bleach, all of Death Note,most of Ouran High School Host Club, and Fruits Basket. Blame the boredom and lack of inspiration as well as my friends.**

**Lastly, I _did_ finish that book I was writing. On December 25 (Christmas Day), in fact. 'Twas my own little miricle. My friend, Mom, and Aunt are editing it before I send it anywhere, though. Just keeping my fingers crossed.**


End file.
